No More Need to Dream
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Silver and Blaze are both trying to share there feelings for each other but are finding it hard to do so. Between all the weird dreams and chance circumstances can they ever confess to each other their love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi, new story. This story is really AU but everything gets explained in story. Don't be afraid to ask questions though. One thing that isn't explained is that all the main characters are 17 and are in 11th grade. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 1

**Blaze POV**

"S-Silver, what are you doing?" I asked tripping over my tounge a bit. My best friend, and not to mention secret crush, had me pinned to a wall by leaning in real close to me and putting a hand over my head on the wall.

"Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" He asked me back with a cocky grin. Oh, how that made me melt into the wall even more.

"Um, ah." Was all that came out of my mouth. Why couldn't I talk to him? I mean I do it all the time normally. Then something totally unexpected happened.

"Maybe this will help then." Silver said moving in closer. His lips brushed against mine hesitantly at first but soon enough we were in a full lip-lock. I was in heaven the whole time until I heard a strange sound.

**CLICK!**

"Heh-heh, this is so going on Facebook." I heard someone say. I realized that everything that just happened was a dream and opened my eyes to see that I was making out with my pillow. Then I rolled over to see Silver at the head of my bed with a camera in his hand. He was also on the verge of breaking down in a laughing fit. Without thinking I lunged in the air at him.

"Give me that camera!"

**Silver POV**

"Silver, do you mind waking up Blaze after you're done eating? If she doesn't get up soon she won't be able to eat breakfast before school." My mom asked as I was chowing down on some of the pancakes she made.

"Sure thing Mom, but I'm not waking Sonic up because I'm not walking in on him and Amy again." Words cannot describe that morning.

"That's fine." My mom said as she laid three more plates full of food on the table. I finished eating and headed to Blaze's room. You might be wondering why Blaze lives with me and my family. Well, about five years ago her parents died when their house was destroyed in an earthquake while she was away. My mother, being the cool person she is, said that Blaze could live with us so she didn't have to go through the foster care system. I was thrilled because we were best friends even then, but lately something has changed. I've been seeing Blaze in a different light. Whenever she looks at me I feel all fuzzy inside and sometimes I get tounge tied around her when I never used to. But there's no way she feels that way about me. She probably thinks of me as just a friend or brother. I really hope not the second one. Anyway, when I walked into Blaze's room I saw the most hilarious thing ever. Blaze was kissing her pillow in her sleep. And when I say kissing I mean making out with it. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed the camera I used for my photography class and went back to take a picture.

"Heh-heh, this is so going on Facebook." I chuckled to myself. I must have said it kinda loud because it actually woke her up. She looked at her pillow with a disappointed look and then turned to me. She saw the camera in my hand and her face got redder than a beet. She immediately lunged at me.

"Give me that camera!" She yelled. Luckily for me I reacted quickly enough to not get tackled. But luckily for her she's a cat and landed on her feet. I tried running away but she was too fast for me and she had me pinned down by my arms on the bed. But then I used my psychokinesis to levitate the camera to the ceiling so she couldn't reach it even by jumping.

"Ha, now what?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm not letting you off this bed until you give me that camera." She said.

"Sure, like you're going to stay here long enough to ruin your perfect attendance record at school."

"For this, yes I would." So we just stayed like that for a minute or so, staring each other down. Then I happened to glance a little lower down Blaze's body. Did I mention Blaze likes to sleep in only a T-shirt and her underwear? My face started to get a little warm and I could feel my hold on the camera get weaker. But you'd never guess what made me actually drop it. A loud whistle came in the direction of the doorway.

"Girl on top huh? You know I sorta figured you liked it that way."

**Blaze POV**

Right when Silver's brother Sonic said that Silver looked in his general direction and lost concentration on the camera. I caught it while it was falling and jumped off of Silver. You do not know how hard it was to not just grab his face and kiss him as hard as I could, especially when he grinned like he did. Anyway, after all that, Sonic continued to talk.

"Mom just sent me in here to check on you two and say that if you aren't dressed for school to do so."

"Fine." Silver said getting off my bed. "Tell Mom we'll be ready soon." Then he left the room with Sonic. But that still left Sonic's girlfriend Amy. We were comfortable with each other so I started to get dressed.

"Sooo..." Amy started, "do you like him?" Some people would be shocked at her asking that, but most people who know Amy know she's a die-hard romantic. So I pulled her inside my room more and shut the door.

"Shh, be quiet!" I said quickly. "But yeah, I have for a while now." Amy squealed with joy at that.

"This is so great! If you two get together you could go on double dates with me and Sonic. You have to tell him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Amy."

"Why not?"

"Well, first off I don't think he likes me back in that way. And second, I'm not good at relationships. Remember what happened with Emile?"

"That wasn't all your fault. All he wanted to do was stay inside and play video games all day."

"Yeah, but I could have been more understanding."

"You would be with Silver because he's your best friend." She had a point.

"Okay, say you're right. I still don't think he likes me like that."

"Well, I could go ask him." Amy suggested.

"NO!" I said a bit loudly. "I mean, I want to find out myself, okay?"

"I understand. Well, I'll help you out as much as I can okay?"

"Okay, and thanks." And with that Amy left me to finish changing. I decided to wear a simple lavender top with my favorite pair of white bellbottom skinny jeans. I also wore a black belt and my purple tennis shoes. Since I knew the bus was about to come I just grabbed an apple from the kitchen and went outside. Now since Sonic can run really fast he just carries Amy to school. Technically I can do the same with Silver, and we used to, but not since he started getting teased about it.

"Can I at least get my camera back?" Silver asked as I stood next to him. I handed it back to him and he put it in his backpack. Since he's comfortable with his body he was only wearing an unbuttoned teal vest along with his gloves and boots. "Thanks. So what were you and Amy talking about?" He had to ask that, didn't he?

"Oh, she was just wanting to help me pick my outfit out. Something about getting guys to look at me more." I lied and he bought it.

"Well, I think you look fine just the way you are. I mean, who other than you can pull off white bellbottoms?"

"Thank you Silver, that means a lot." A lot more than he knows.


	2. Chapter 2

No More Need to Dream Chapter 2

**Silver POV**

"Silver, Silver! Mobius to Silver, do you read!" I snapped out of my daydreaming about Blaze to see my brother Sonic all up in my face.

"Huh, what?"

"Dude, the bell rang. It's time for lunch." Lunch, what can I say about lunch? Well, at least the food isn't horrible here. I usually sit with Blaze at lunch and we sit at a table with this guy maned Shadow and his friend Rouge who is a girl. Now most people think Shadow is a loner, and he totally is most of the time, but once you get to know him he's a pretty cool guy. He's one of the only people who can hold an intelligent conversation in my opinion.

"What's up Shadow?" I asked him as Blaze and I sat down. He was holding a letter in his hand and was looking at it very intently.

"He's kinda zoning out." Rouge told us when he didn't answer. "He just found out that his childhood friend Maria is transferring to our school."

"Shadow had friends before us?" I joked and that got his attention.

"Yes I did. Maria was to me what Blaze is to you Silver." I highly doubt that, because I'm in love with Blaze. But I let him continue. "It feels like I haven't seen her in 50 years. I wonder what she looks like now?" And then we saw something very rare. Shadow smiled. And it was creepy.

"Silver, when did we start sitting with the Joker?" Blaze asked joking. Shadow snapped out of it and responded.

"Oh, like you two don't get goofy smiles when you think of each other. I'm surprized you two haven't started dating yet." That made my face go a tad red. I looked over to Blaze to see she was blushing too. Why would she be blushing. Does the thought of us being together embarrass her that much? Anyway, after that we ate our lunch in silence until Shadow's brother Scourge came over. And to put it bluntly, he's a sleazebag. And a criminal. And lazy. And he put his hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"Hey babe, what's shaking?" He asked her while leaning in to her ear. Blaze shimmied over to me and our arms brushed against each other sending shivers down my spine.

"It's gonna be you if you don't remove your hand from my shoulder." Blaze threatened him.

"Ooh, feisty. Just the way I like 'em. So, hot stuff, you got a date for prom Friday?" Oh, he did not just ask that.

"Even if I didn't have a date I would still say no to you." Go Blaze!

"So you do have one. Who is it? Because I don't recall hearing about anyone asking you." Blaze's bluff was called and she didn't have a comeback. So, thinking quickly I stepped in.

"I asked her. She's going to prom with me." I said putting a protective arm around her shoulder. She responded my putting her arms around me in a hug.

"Yeah, what Silver said."

"Uh-huh, sure." Scourge said. "See you then, I'll be extra special sure to be there." He said with acid in his voice. When he left I spoke up again.

"We were going to go as friends right?" I asked Blaze.

"Yeah, definitely. I just wanted him to get off my case."

"When do you want to be picked up?" I joked since we live in the same house. It got her to laugh so I was happy. Then Shadow spoke up.

"Blaze, you do know you're still hugging Silver, right?" He asked. Blaze immediately released me and went back to where she was sitting before.

"Sorry about that." She said blushing.

"It's fine." I actually kinda liked it.

**Blaze POV**

After school I went to Amy's house because I wanted her advice.

"So what's up?" Amy asked as we sat down on some beanbag chairs in her room.

"Well, Silver sorta asked me to go to prom with him." I braced for the inevitable scream.

"Eep! That's great Blaze!" Amy said excitedly.

"Hold your horses Amy. He only thinks we're going as friends."

"Oh. Well that's still good." I like the fact that Amy is always so optimistic.

"I guess. But the reason I came here was to ask you for help."

"I would love to help you. What do you need?"

"What should I do to try and find out if Silver likes me?" I asked.

"You need to just flat out ask him. He'll be more likely to tell you his feelings if you tell him yours as well."

"Okay, but how and when should I tell him?"

"Well, you're going to prom together, right? Do this, when he's sitting all alone walk up behind him and ask him to dance. He won't recognize your voice at first since it'll be loud so smile at him when he turns around confused. Then walk out into the dance floor and when the time feels right, tell him." Amy explained.

"Is that all?" I asked a bit wary.

"Do you have a better plan?" I shook my head. "That's what I thought. Now sonic is going to be the DJ there, is there any specific song you want to be playing when you tell Silver how you feel?"

"Yes actually, I have the perfect song." So I told her and then Sonic called her which was good because it let me leave. I ran home at a moderate pace. When I got there it was dinner time. Silver's mom made some tuna fish sandwiches before she left for work so I took one and joined Silver and Sonic in the living room.

"What are we watching?" I asked as I sat down.

"COPS." Sonic said. "It's the one where they catch Scourge with the drugs in the back of the truck."

"Ooh, I love that one, it's really funny."

"I know right?" So we watched it and a few other shows. Then Sonic left for a date with Amy, leaving me and Silver alone on the couch.

"Can you share the blanket with me?" I asked him. I wasn't cold but I wanted to be close to him.

"Sure." He said putting it over both of us. "So Blaze, would you like to go to the lake tomorrow after school? I'll make the food."

"That sounds like a great idea. And thanks again for what happened at lunch."

"No problem, what are friends for?" He said with a smile. Then he started flipping through TV channels. "Ooh look, a Back to the Future marathon. You wanna watch that?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure." I said. I tried to stay awake the whole time, but I couldn't. I wasn't too sad though since in my dreams I know what Silver thinks about me.


	3. Chapter 3

No More Need to Dream Chapter 3

**Silver POV**

As soon as the credits rolled for the last movie I looked over to Blaze and saw she was sound asleep against my shoulder. I didn't want to disturb her so I just readjusted the blanket we were sharing and fell asleep on the couch. I had a really weird dream where Blaze and I were inside a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream that was full of sprinkles and stuff. I really need to stop eating jellybeans before I fall asleep, because the sugar gives me dreams like that. But after a while I woke up to Sonic's chuckling.

"Seriously dude, why is she always on top of you?" He asked. I was confused until I realized that during the night Blaze and I had moved in our sleep and that she was resting her head on my chest fur.

"It's not what you think, even though I wish it was. She fell asleep during the movies last night and I didn't want to wake her up, so I slept here too." I said.

"And I take it your current position is a bonus?" Sonic asked smirking.

"Well yeah." I said in a 'duh' tone. Sonic knew how I felt about Blaze but he knew it was my problem to deal with so he didn't interfere for me. "Can you like, go somewhere else or something? She's not going to want you to see this."

"Fine, but you have like 10 minutes before Mom gets home and you have to explain to her this whole situation again." And he left. I looked back at Blaze and wondered how to wake her up without her lighting me on fire.

"Oh Blaze, why can't I tell you how I feel about you? If I did could just kiss you awake. But I guess I have to settle with pinching your nose." So I did just that and Blaze's eyes fluttered open and met mine. She gave me a warm smile and then immediately realized our positions and fell off the couch, still on her feet mind you. I chuckled a little and she glared at me.

"Silver, what the heck?!"

"I had to wake you up somehow." I said. "Did you enjoy my fluffy chest fur?" I said smirking.

"Yes actually." Blaze said getting up and brushing some dust of herself. "It was like a really warm fuzzy pillow."

"Well, I'm glad I could give you a good night's sleep, we should do it again some time." I half joked with a chuckle, because part of me did enjoy it.

"Maybe. Are we still on for going to the lake after school?"

"Yeah. You have track practice today right?"

"Yep, so that gives you just enough time to make the food like you promised." Blaze said getting up to go to her room. She stopped near my head though. "See you then." And then she kissed my forehead. What?!

**Blaze POV**

I hope that worked the way I wanted it to. Amy told me I should start giving Silver clues about how I feel so he'll be ready for the time when I actually tell him. Anyway, school was kinda boring like always and nothing really happened. Then I went to track practice. Now our team isn't the greatest, but we aren't horrible either. I'm the fastest on the girl's team and Amy isn't too far behind. Not to mention her incredible strength. And then Amy's best friend Cream joined the team this year as a freshman and she's decently fast as well. I like being on the team as well, but there are some drawbacks. For one, practice an get really stressful at times, like right before competitions, and for two, some of my teammates are not the nicest people in the world. It's mainly just Fiona and Rosy and the only reason they are slightly more popular is because they both 'dated' Scourge at one point. And I use 'dated' as a very loose term. Anyway, after practice I headed to the locker room and I thought I was alone until I heard a quiet voice call out to me.

"Um, hello. Is someone in here?" It sounded like Cream.

"Cream, is that you? Where are you?" I called back.

"I'm in the showers. Fiona and Rosy stole my towel and put my clothes somewhere I can't reach." I looked up and saw a duffel bag hanging from the lights.

"Okay, I see your bag. I'm going to try and get it." I jumped on top of the lockers and reached out to try and grab it. I looked down and froze for a second since I'm sorta scared of heights. If only Silver was here this would be much simpler.

"Be careful Blaze." Cream told me. I could just barely reach Cream's bag, but I didn't feel like falling so I hit the light with a small fireball. The light started swinging back and forth and made it easier to grab the bag. I got it and put it down outside the showers

"I got it down Cream." I said. "I have to go meet Silver somewhere so see you later. Your bag is right by the shower door."

"Okay, have fun and thank you." And with that I quickly changed clothes and ran off towards the lake. I hope Silver doesn't mind that I'm a little late.

**Silver POV**

Blaze showed up to the lake a few minutes later than I expected so I decided to joke about it some.

"Whew, I thought you had stood me up for a second there." I said as she walked up.

"Well, it's not like it was a date or anything." She joked back even though I wish it was. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help Cream get her clothes back."

"Oh, then I completely understand. What happened?"

"Fiona and Rosy hung her duffel bag to one of the lights in the locker room."

"Too bad I wasn't there." I said and Blaze giggled. "What?"

"That's the exact same thought I had." She told me.

"Great minds think alike I guess." I said and then we started eating. I made a fruit salad and some cupcakes along with some peanut butter sandwiches. After we ate I spoke up again. "So Sonic, Amy, and I are going to be shopping for prom stuff tomorrow. We were wondering if you would like to come with us too. We're going to go to Olive Garden afterward for dinner."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And you know that's my favorite restaurant." Blaze answered. Then she stood up. "You brought your swim trunks right?" She asked me.

"Of course."

"Good." And with that she stripped down to her bikini and headed out towards the lake. I couldn't follow her fast enough. But then the funniest thing happened a few minutes later. Blaze freaked out and jumped on my head when she saw a hornet because she's deathly allergic to them. "Silver! Get it away!" She yelled. I inwardly chuckled and splashed it with some water to drown it.

"There, all fixed." I said confidently.

"But there could be more." Blaze said still staying on my head. "Go find the nest." I tried to give her a 'really?' look to the best of my ability. "Pleeeese?" She asked kinda cutely and I couldn't resist.

"Okay, but you need to get off me first." So she got back into the water and I got out to look for the hornet's nest. I found it a few minutes later and it was huge. I used my psychokinesis to hold it and I was about to chuck it as far as I could when something rushed past me.

"Hey Silver, see you at home." I heard Sonic say quickly as he dashed off past me. I was fine with him doing that until I realized I had dropped the hornet's nest.

"Oh crap."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Some of you may remember me mentioning in my last story that this one would only be 7 chapters. Well, that's no longer the truth anymore. I came up with some new ideas I can fit into the story so it's going to be longer. That's about it. Enjoy the chapter.**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 4

**Blaze POV**

I watched with bated breath as Silver dealt with the hornet's nest. He looked like he had everything under control until something caught him off guard and he dropped it. I heard him mouth 'Oh crap' and then all the hornets started swarming and stinging him. He fell to the ground screaming.

"Aaaaagghhhh, BLAZE HELP ME!" He got out. He tried to get back up but then he passed out. I got out of the water and stopped to think of a way to get rid of the hornets without them stinging me, because if they did we'd both be screwed. I conjured up a fireball and threw it at the swarm but it only got rid of a few of them. Then I got the idea to break a branch off a tree and light the other side on fire. It worked because the fire scared most of them away and the smoke from the leaves calmed the rest down. I grabbed Silver's hand and dragged him over to where we had eaten.

"Silver, Silver! Can you hear me?!" I yelled with no response. I picked Silver up and started running. It's a good thing that Silver's mom is a doctor. She runs a small clinic about three miles west of the lake. I made it there in a minute flat and when I burst through the door Silver's mom got up from her desk immediately.

"Blaze, what are you doing here? And why are you only wearing a bikini?" She asked. Then she looked down. "Oh my goodness, what happened to Silver?"

"We were at the lake and he was trying to move a hornet's nest away from me but he lost focus and dropped it. Then all the hornets came out and started stinging him and he passed out." I said quickly.

"Well, it's was a smart idea to bring him here. Did you get stung at all, I know you're allergic to them."

"No, I smoked them away so they wouldn't get me."

"Okay then, carry him back to the examination room and I'll look him over." Silver's mom said as she walked back to the room. I followed and laid Silver down on the table.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked worried.

"He should be fine, I'll just give him some antibiotics and everything will be good. The hard part is going to be getting all the stingers out." She answered pulling out some tweezers. "But first I need to set him up an IV of mild painkillers." And with that she rolled over a metal pole and hooked up a small bag to it and then stuck the other side into Silver's arm.

"So, he's not going to feel anything?" I asked.

"Not quite, but it'll take the edge off. It would be a good idea if you stayed as well because as soon as I pull out the first few he'll wake up and you being here should calm him down."

"Okay, what should I do?"

"Just take his hand and be yourself." She said. Then she moved the tweezers to Silver's body, found a stinger, and pulled it. Silver's eyes shot open.

"Wowzers!" He said a bit loudly.

"The painkiller should kick in soon." I sure hope so. I guess it did because Silver didn't yell anymore. In fact he started laughing.

"Mom, that tickles." He said randomly. I gave his mom a weird look.

"Side effects of the painkiller is lowered inhibitions and just plain loopyness." She responded. Well that made sense with what Silver started saying next.

"Hey Blaze, when did you get here?" He asked.

"I've been here the whole time Silver."

"Oh. Guess what? I had a funny dream last night. Me and you were swimming in chocolate ice cream and sprinkles and then we ate all of it and got really fat."

"That is kinda funny Silver." I said not knowing what else to say.

"I thought so to. But we're not fat, we're skinny. I love chocolate ice cream, what about you?"

"Yeah, I like it too."

"You know what else I love?"

"No, what?"

"You." Did he just say that? That even surprised his mom. "You're so pretty, and nice to me, and you stand up for yourself and you're friends which is awesome." Then he started whispering. "And don't tell my mom, but you look really sexy in that bikini." I blushed so hard I must have looked like a tomato.

"Do you really mean that Silver?" I asked him when I regained my composure.

"Look, something shiny." Damn painkillers. Well, hopefully he'll remember what he said. But if he doesn't I won't push it, I know what I need to know.

**Silver POV**

When I finally came to I was in my bed and I was covered in bandages.

"Oooh." I moaned and got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen because I was hungry. My body was sore all over and I was limping until someone walked up beside me and helped me stabilize myself. I looked over and saw it was Blaze.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked me. That's when I noticed she was dressed for bed and if you remember what I said before about her clothing decisions, yeah it kinda made me feel better.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Two in the morning. Which makes me ask again, why are you up?"

"I'm hungry." I said as I started rifling through the pantry. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and turned to Blaze. "You want to share?"

"Sure." She said getting a bowl. I didn't feel like using the microwave so I handed the bag to Blaze.

"Do you mind doing it?" I asked her.

"Not at all." And with that she warmed her hand up and popped the popcorn. Then we sat down and started eating and talking.

"So what happened? I kinda don't remember anything after Sonic ran past me."

"Oh, so that's what distracted you. Well, I lit a branch on fire to smoke the hornets away and then ran you to your mother's clinic where she treated you and took out all the stingers."

"Really? You saved me from the hornets? I knew you were brave Blaze, but wow that was really awesome of you to do for me."

"Well, you would have done the same if it was me, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Now I know my mom probably drugged me, so what stupid things did I say when I was there?" I asked. I wonder if I told her how I felt about her. She paused for a second in thought and then answered.

"Nothing too bad. Just something about swimming in chocolate ice cream and looking at shiny things."

"Well, that's not that bad." Man, I can't even tell her when I'm drugged up.

"Oh, and your mom said you can stay home from school tomorrow if you want." I was happy with that at first, but then I remembered something.

"I have to go to school, we have that oral report to give together. Plus, if someone sees me tuxedo shopping after school it won't look too good." I said.

"Hm, I didn't think of that. Well, you better get some sleep in then." Blaze said getting up.

"I will after this, goodnight Blaze. And thank you again for saving my life." I joked.

"I don't think it was that bad. And goodnight to you as well." Blaze said giving me a reassuring hug. Man, she drives me crazy sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

No More Need to Dream Chapter 5

**Silver POV**

The next morning I was still sore but I could make it to school in one piece. Blaze and I got off the bus and walked into the building and towards our lockers. But before we could get there we saw a girl we had never seen before standing in the middle of the hall looking confused. She was a blond spined hedgehog wearing a light blue top and jean shorts.

"Are you lost?" Blaze asked the girl.

"Um, yes actually. I'm looking for locker 553." She sounded like a nice person with her soft cheery voice.

"Well, it's a good thing we ran into you, that's the locker next to mine and Silver's" Blaze said helpfully.

"Wow, thanks." The girl said and she joined us in walking to our lockers.

"So, your obviously new here," I started as we opened our lockers, "my name's Silver and this is my best friend Blaze. What's your name?"

"My name is Maria Robotnik and it's a pleasure to meet you two. Now can you tell me where the History 11 class is?"

"Sure, that's our first class too." I said. As we walked down the hall I remembered something. "Wait, you said your name is Maria right?" She nodded. "Are you by any chance friends with someone named Shadow?"

"You know Shadow?!" Maria asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're good friends with him." Blaze answered. "We usually sit with him at lunch. Would you like to join us, I'm sure Shadow would enjoy it."

"I would love too. And if you two are friends with Shadow I bet we'll be friends too." This day was going much better than yesterday. Anyway, we got to class and we were the second group to present our project.

"Silver and Blaze will now present their project on, how is this pronounced?" The teacher asked.

"Iblis." Blaze answered.

"Ah yes, Iblis. Begin when you're ready." I was the one that was going to be doing the talking so I cleared my throat. Blaze was handling all the visual aids which included a slide show and her using her powers to replicate what Iblis looked like.

"Iblis was known as the ancient Soleannan god of fire and destruction. He was one half of the god Solaris along with his partner Mephiles. Being the not so bright half of Solaris it was very easy to control him if you had enough willpower. Legend has it that Iblis was sealed in the Soleannan royal bloodline for just that fact. The legend also states that if any of the rulers shed a tear at any time after their coronation that it would anger Iblis and he would be released causing untold destruction upon the world." I had a feeling people were watching Blaze's fiery depiction of Iblis because they were oohing and aahing a lot. But when I stopped talking Blaze took it down.

"We will now reenact how it is believed that Iblis was first sealed." Blaze said. I got into position and got into my role.

"Iblis is weakened! Now I can seal him in my body for eternity!" Blaze threw up some fire tendrils and I pretended to struggle with them. "What! Why isn't it working?!" Then Blaze came up behind me.

"I'll be able to seal him." She said confidently.

"Princess Blaze! What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling Iblis would be too much for you to handle, so I'm going to seal Iblis inside myself." Blaze said pushing me aside. She started struggling with here fire but let it return to her body.

"Princess, are you okay?" I asked in fake worry.

"I believe so, but this will probably be a large responsibility." Blaze said. That was the end so we stood up and took a bow to a spattering of clapping from our classmates.

"Good job you two." Our teacher said. "I'll have to check your sources, but I'm pretty sure you'll both get A's." Then Scourge, who was late as always, burst into the room and ran into Blaze. She was about to fall so I caught her in my arms.

"Jerk." Blaze spat at him.

"Not my fault, you should have gotten out of my way." Scourge said. "Besides, you got your boy toy to catch you." With that Blaze turned her head away from him and I saw she was blushing. She's been acting weird all week. Maybe she does like me.

**Blaze POV**

I think our presentation went really well. And add in the fact that I ended up in Silver's arms and it was a very good 1st period. But, other than that, nothing really happened until lunch. Silver, Maria, and I walked over to our usual table and as soon as Shadow saw Maria he got up and walked over. And if I so say, he looked nervous. Luckily for him Maria wasn't.

"Shady!" She said excitedly and gave him a huge hug. Silver chuckled a bit at that.

"Shady? Oh, that one I'm storing that one up for later." He said.

"Call me that and you die." Shadow threatened him.

"Aw Shady, be nice. Besides you should be happy, I'm finally here."

"I know, and I am. Are you having a good first day?"

"Yeah totally, your friends are really cool and nice."

"I thought you would like them, they're good people." And with that we sat down and ate our lunch. And then something I actually predicted would happen happened. Scourge came over to see if he could hit on Maria since she's new here.

"Dude, what is with your brother this week?" Silver asked a tad annoyed.

"He's desperate. Contrary to what he says, Fiona dumped him instead of the other way around." Shadow said. Then he turned to Maria. "Follow my lead." He said putting his arm around her. It looked like he was going to do what Silver did a few days ago.

"Hey bro, who's that sweet little thing you're holding on to?" He said leaning into Maria. She was understandably uncomfortable. Shadow pushed him away from her.

"You remember Maria, right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. You used to be fat right? Damn you're looking good now. Hey, you got a date to prom?" I swear he's retarded. How could anyone want to date him?

"Sorry, Shadow already asked me in one of his letters to me." Maria lied. Scourge didn't look like he bought it.

"Two times this week I've been conveniently blocked off. One of you is lying, I know it." And with that he stormed off.

"I remember why I didn't like him now?" Maria said.

"That's why we hate him too." I added.

"Yeah sorry about him." Shadow said apologizing. "And by the way, I was going to ask you to prom as friends, so how about it?"

"Sure, that's why I said what I said. I wanted you to ask me. And this might be off topic but be honest, how do I look?"

"You're very pretty and not fat at all." Shadow said truthfully.

"Aw Shady!" She said and then gave him a peck on the cheek. And then Shadow blushed. I wonder if anything will come about with them two.


	6. Chapter 6

No More Need to Dream Chapter 6

**Silver POV**

Sonic and I were both surprized when Shadow joined us at the mall while we were tuxedo shopping.

"Well, I didn't know when Maria was going to get here for sure so I didn't know if I was going to prom or not." Was his explanation.

"Uh-huh, sure." Sonic said to me quietly. Maybe Shadow was right when he said Maria is his Blaze. Anyway, we got to the tuxedo shop and started looking. I picked out an all white get-up except for the bow tie and buttons which were black. Sonic went with the classic black suit and white shirt and Shadow's outfit was the same except his shirt was crimson like the highlights in his spines.

"Well, I'm satisfied." I said when we were done. "Do you guys need to do anything here before we meet up with the girls?"

"Shouldn't we get corsets or something for them?" Shadow pointed out.

"Well, I already have mine," Sonic started, "but you two should get some. It'll help you with whatever plans you obviously have." He finished with a grin. Then he sped off before we could say anything. Shadow and I turned to each other.

"What did he mean?" Shadow asked me. Then it dawned on him. "Wait a second, do you actually like Blaze, because I was kidding about that."

"Yeah, I like her." I admitted. "But don't tell her, I'm waiting for the right time, you know?"

"I understand."

"Thanks." Then something hit me. "Do you like Maria?" Shadow took a while to respond.

"I'm not really sure. If I were to take a guess I think I kinda feel how you feel. Maria and I were really close friends and now that she's back I've been having these weird feelings about her. And you saw how she looks now, she's freaking hot!"

"It looks like we're both stuck between a rock and a hard place. Hopefully we'll have it figured out by Friday."

"Yeah, let's hope. Now where would we find a corset?"

"Well, it has a flower on it right? Let's try the florist."

**Blaze POV**

I walked out of the changing room and showed the dress I was trying on to Amy and Maria. It was a slightly darker purple than my fur and it only covered my left shoulder and not the right.

"So, does this one look any better?" I asked them. Amy said the last few I had tried on were just plain horrible.

"It looks great!" Maria said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure Silver will love it. His jaw will probably hit the floor in shock." Amy added.

"You like him, don't you?" Maria asked as she realized the fact.

"Well, why would I wear a dress like this if I didn't?" I joked. "How'd you find out?"

"It's just the way you act around him, it's kinda obvious."

"I wish it was to him." I said back.

"Oh, it will be Friday." Amy assured me. "Now Maria, it's your turn to find a dress. We're going to knock Shadow dead with how pretty you'll be."

"Um, okay." Maria said timidly as Amy pushed her towards the changing rooms. Amy just can't get enough romance can she? I mean Maria told us she kinda likes him but still. Anyway, after we got done we got into Amy's car and headed to the Olive Garden next to the mall. When we got there we only saw Sonic. Amy ran up and kissed him and then he explained why Shadow and Silver weren't with him.

"They had to get corsets for you two, they should be here any second." And as soon as he finished Shadow pulled up on his motorcycle and Silver drove up behind him in his old beat up car. He always jokes that it was carried around in a tornado before he bought it.

"Sorry we're late." Silver said getting out. "I couldn't find a purple flower for the life of me. So I got a white one and I'm going to paint it."

"Wow, that's really thoughtful Silver, thanks." I said giving him a hug. He tentatively hugged me back and then we all walked into the restaurant.

"Table for 6 please." Silver told the lady who sat people. We had to wait for about 10 minutes so we were all really hungry. Good thing they had the unlimited breadstick deal going on. Anyway, the waiter came to our table and Sonic seemed to know him.

"Hey Tails, how's it going?" He asked him.

"Oh, you know, trying to save up for college even though I'm only 15." He joked back.

"They let you work here that young?" I asked.

"My mom owns the restaurant." That made sense I guess. "So, do you guys know what you want to eat?" We all ordered our food and we had it a few minutes later. I had some fettuccine with cream sauce and it was delightful. But then I had a small problem. I wanted dessert but I wasn't hungry enough to eat a full one. Then I had a plan come to me.

"Hey Silver."

"Yeah Blaze."

"You want to share a dessert with me?"

"Uh, sure. I didn't think I could eat a full one anyway." I smiled at that because we are so alike. Anyway, after dessert, me, Silver, Sonic, and Amy all got into Silver's car and drove off to go home and drop off Amy. Sonic came with us because he ate too much to run without getting sick. So, we got to Amy's house and Sonic got out with her. They got to the door and kissed but instead of Sonic coming back to the car he just waved at us and went inside.

"I take it he's staying there." I deadpanned.

"I guess." Silver agreed, Then we got home and I enacted the next part of my plan to loosen Silver up.

"Hey Silver, do you mind helping me brush up on my dancing steps? You know I kinda have two left feet."

"Um, okay. Just give me a few minutes to put my tuxedo away and you can come to my room."

**Silver POV**

This was my chance. I'm going to tell her. I put my stuff away and set up my Ipod to play some music we could dance to. Blaze knocked on my door a few minutes later.

"Come in." She did and she was wearing her pajamas and some sweatpants for ease of movement I guess. I was just glad she was wearing pants because I would have lost it if she hadn't. Anyway, I started the music and Blaze came over to me and I took her one hand in mine and put the other on her back. And then for some reason she shivered. "A bit cold?" I asked with a grin.

"Nah, it just tickled a bit."

"Really, now?" I asked. "So what if I did this?" I said moving my hand to her side.

"Heh-heh, stop it." She giggled. That just made me want to do it more. But Blaze was smart enough to dodge it by tripping me and then pinning me to the floor. "Let's see how you like it." She said starting to move her hands to my stomach. I figured now would be a good time to tell her so I grabbed her hands and brought her body closer to mine.

"Blaze," I started seriously and she started paying attention, "I've got to tell you something. I've been having some different feelings about you and..." And then my mom knock on the door.

"Silver, are you in there? Your dad's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." Thanks a lot Mom. Blaze got off me and I walked to the door.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" Blaze asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said as I walked out the door and down the hall, "that I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

No More Need to Dream Chapter 7

**Silver POV**

So finally Friday came. Everyone at school was buzzing about prom the whole day so it was hard to focus on the work the teachers had given us. And it was doubly so for me. I was so close to telling Blaze how I felt about her and then my dad calls to say he's coming over to visit, which didn't help either. I swear he hates my guts, nothing I do is ever enough for him and I'm sorta glad Mom divorced him. But I should work on one problem at a time. So at lunch we all went over our plans to get to prom.

"So it's agreed. I'll drive us to Amy's house so Sonic can pick her up and then we drive here. What time should we be at your house Amy?" I asked.

"7:30 should be good." Amy answered.

"Which means 8." Sonic added and Amy kinda glared at him. "What? I want you to have time to look your best."

"Oh Sonic, you know I can't be mad at you for too long." Amy said giving him a hug. Moving on from them I asked Shadow a question.

"Are you sure you and Maria don't need a ride?" Shadow finished his bite of food and replied.

"No, we're good. We'll have the most stylish ride when we pull up on my motorcycle." Right then Maria sat down with her food.

"You have a motorcycle? Was that the surprise you were talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah, I even got you your own helmet."

"Cool, I've never been on one before. Tonight is going to be so fun! Don't you think Blaze?" Blaze had been zoning in and out all day for some reason. She snapped out of it at Maria's question.

"Oh um, yeah it should be great." She said kinda quietly which was weird, Blaze only gets like this when she's really nervous.

"Are you okay Blaze?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah. I'm just worried about a test next period." She said unconvincingly. Plus there was no test next period, it was gym class. Something is up and I'm going to find out what.

**Blaze POV**

After I ate my lunch I went outside to clear my head. Why do I have to be so nervous around him sometimes? All that prom talk just got to me I guess. I mean it's not like he's going to laugh at me or not be my friend anymore. I guess it's just I really care about what his feelings for me are. And I do kinda know he likes me, but he had to get drugged up for the topic to even come up. Anyway, the bell rang and I headed off to my next class. The rest of the day wasn't remarkable in any way so why bother saying what happened? At home we ate dinner and then got ready for prom. Now I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world by a longshot, but I even surprized myself with how good I looked in my dress. But I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Blaze, our mom wants to take pictures before we leave. Are you almost done?" Sonic asked through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said back. As a finishing touch I took off my furband and let my fur fall down my back and sides. Yeah, that's going to knock him dead. And Amy was right about Silver's reaction. His eyes grew huge and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Wow, you should wear your fur down more often." Silver said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You really like it?" I asked doing a small twirl.

"Definately, you look so amazingly beautiful that I can't believe I'm your date to prom."

"Aw Silver, you're making me blush."

"Well, it's true. And just like I promised," He said pulling out a box, "a purple painted flower corset for my lovely date." He took it out and put it on my wrist. I looked in his eyes right then and saw it. All the feelings I had for him were the same he felt for me. That gave me the final bit of confidence I needed to do what needed to be done tonight.

"It's wonderful, you did a good job on it." I said to Silver about the corset.

"Thanks." Was all he could get out before his mother came around the corner with a camera.

"Now I know I'll be doing this next year for your seinor prom, but I still want these for the memories." She explained. So first we took a group shot of all three of us and then she took one of me and Silver.

"And don't worry mom, I'll get a picture of me and Amy." Sonic told her.

"Thank you honey. Now I trust all of you so I don't care when you get home, but try and be quiet when you come in."

"Well, I'm staying at Amy's, so you only have to worry about them." Sonic said pointing his thumb at us.

"Okay." She said. "But make sure you use protection."

"I know Mom, we always do." And with that we piled into Silver's car and drove to Amy's house. And just like Sonic predicted she wasn't ready until 8. But then we headed of to our school because the prom was in the gym.

"So, the plan is to leave at 11." Silver stated. "We'll meet up in the lunch room then." After that we took our pictures for the yearbook and split up. I talked to Cream and Maria some until I saw that Silver was sitting by himself. I signaled to Sonic and he gave me a thumbs up. But as I was walking towards the table Silver was sitting at I was stopped by Scourge.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing all alone?"

"Oh, screw off I'm going to dance with my date."

"Not before you dance with me." He said grabbing my arm. In response I flicked a small fireball on his suit. "Agguuhh, my suit is on fire!" He yelled running out after he realized it. Serves him right. Luckily Silver didn't notice so I could walk up behind him. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sorry, I'm here with," Silver started as he turned around, "oh it's you Blaze. Sure, I'll dance with you."

"I promise not to step on your feet." I joked with a smile and he chuckled. We moved out into the center of the gym and then the song I chose started up.

_In the night light do you see what you dream,_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

"Heh, what are the odds?" Silver asked. "Our favorite song starts playing when we're dancing together."

"Well, Sonic is the DJ, maybe he saw us out here." I said. After that we danced quietly for a few moments until Silver spoke up again.

"You know, this song has me thinking. I've been dreaming of doing something all week and you know what? I'm just going to do it." Oh no, you got your shot to tell me, now it's my turn. "Blaze I-" He didn't get another word out before I put my lips to his and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me tighter and deepened the kiss.

_'Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you,_

_And every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution_

We broke off the kiss and took a breath before we both tried to speak at the same time.

"Blaze I-" "Silver I-"

"You go first." I told him.

"Blaze, I don't know how else to put it, I'm in love with you. You are the best friend a guy could have and so much more. You're pretty, and nice, loyal, stand up for not only yourself but other people, and the list goes on. And I want to be with you wherever you go and see your smile that I love so much. There, I said it." I took a second to think about what he said and then replied.

"And see, that's why I love you. You're so sweet to me and would never do anything to hurt me. You were my friend when no one else wanted to be. You helped me through my hardest times and are always the one to cheer me up when I'm down. Not to mention you are handsome in your own right and all those little cute things you do make me laugh."

"So, where do we go from here?" Silver asked.

"Well, I was thinking about another kiss, but if you meant actual plans, we could go on a date tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Silver said. And then he got a nervous look on his face so I pulled him in for another long kiss.

_And I dream of an absolution_

"So, I can do that whenever I want, right?" Silver asked half serious, half joking.

"For the most part."

"I think I'm going to like this then. You know I'm going to have to find something else to dream about now." And the thing was, so would I. But I had a feeling that Silver would still be around in them. But for now I have no more need to dream, my life is perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

No More Need to Dream Chapter 8

**Silver POV**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes being made. I went to the kitchen and saw Sonic of all people cooking breakfast.

"Home already?" I asked him as I sat down at the table.

"Yeah, Amy had something to do early this morning and I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to come home and make pancakes."

"That makes sense. Oh, and about last night, did you play that song on purpose when Blaze and I started dancing?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

"No, actually."

"Well, it felt like she had it planned for some time. In fact it kinda felt like one of Amy's plans that she used to use on me."

"Maybe I'll ask her later. By the way, did Mom tell you about Dad coming?" There was silence for a few seconds until Sonic responded.

"No. Looks like I'm not going to be anywhere near here today."

"You're telling me. Good thing I conveniently have an actual date today."

"Yeah. You know what you're doing for it yet?"

"I have an idea. You think Amy would be willing to help me out a bit?"

"Well, considering she probably already helped you get together in the first place, I'd say yeah."

"Okay then. Well, I have to go to the store to get some things. Tell Mom what I'm doing because I don't plan on being home until late."

"Ooh, it's that kinda date huh?" Sonic asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. I'm not coming home until Dad leaves.

"I know, but I'm your bro, I have to mess with you."

"True. And, on a side note, these pancakes are pretty good. Anyway, I have to go. See you tonight if you're up."

"Sure. And good luck with your date."

**Blaze POV**

I slept in kinda late the next morning. Apparently I missed out on Sonic making pancakes by what he told me. After I made some Pop-Tarts for myself I went to wake Silver up, but he wasn't in his room. I went back to the living room and asked Sonic about it.

"Sonic, where's Silver at?"

"Oh yeah, totally forgot to tell you. He's out doing stuff to prepare for your guy's date tonight. Right before he left I saw him put a sticky note on the refrigerator. I think it's for you."

"Okay, I'll go look at it." I said walking back into the kitchen. I had a smile on my face knowing Silver was out doing stuff just for me. I mean, I know part of it is that he doesn't want to be home when his dad is here, but most of it is probably me. Anyway, I saw the note and read it.

_Blaze, I want you to meet me at Amy's house at 5:00 PM. Dress normally and I'll tell you the rest when you get there._

_-Your newly appointed boyfriend_

_Silver_

I chuckled at how he signed his name and put the note in my pocket as I walked back to the living room.

"So, what are you going to do today?" I asked Sonic.

"I'm going over to Tails' house. He said he needed a hand working on his car today."

"But he's 15."

"Yeah, and he's been working on it since he was 14. We just found it on the side of the road one day and he took it home. And belive me, it's so souped up it's barely street legal. I mean, if he tuned it perfectly, he could probably beat you or even Shadow in a drag race."

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, he'll definitely have the coolest car at school. In fact, I need to be there soon so I'm going to go." And with that Sonic dashed off. I was happy because I got to control the TV for once. I didn't get a chance to choose anything though because Silver's mom came in and started talking to me.

"You know, there's an E.R. marathon on in a few minutes." She suggested. Then I thought of something.

"I've always wondered, is any of that stuff accurate?"

"Eh, most of it is. But there isn't as much relationship stress." She answered. Then she looked around the room. "Do you know where the boys are?"

"Well, Sonic just ran off two seconds ago to go to his friend Tails' house and Silver is out preparing for his date." Why I didn't say 'our date' is a mystery to me.

"Oh really, whose the lucky girl?" She asked pretty much knowing the answer already.

"It's me."

"Well that's wonderful." She said giving me a hug. "When did he ask you?"

"Well, I kinda asked him after we kissed last night at prom."

"Good for you on being that bold. So what are you two going to do?"

"I'm not sure, Silver just told me to meet him at Amy's house at 5."

"Hm, interesting. Well, Silver is a smart guy, he'll be sure to do something nice."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Then there was a pause. "Are you okay with us being together?" I finally asked.

"Oh, of course I am dear. It's like I said last night, I trust you two not to do dumb things. Just tell Silver that the same rules Sonic has apply to him. If he gets you pregnant you're getting married. And then I castrate him." We both chuckled at that last part.

"I'm sure that will keep him in line. And just so you know, I don't know when we would start getting intimate, so if our doors are closed could you knock just in case?"

"I'll try my best, but you never know."

"Oh, and don't tell Sonic to knock. I'm sure Silver still wants some payback."

"Um, okay then. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not really. I'm going to get dressed and brush my fur and then I'm going to go out and do stuff before our date."

"That's probably a good idea, the boy's father is going to be here soon."

"Yeah, and we know how he just loves me."


	9. Chapter 9

No More Need to Dream Chapter 9

**Silver POV**

It was 4:45 and I had just put the finishing touches on the first part of the date. I turned to Amy and asked a question.

"Do you think it needs anything else?" Amy took one long look at my work and replied.

"I think it looks perfect Silver, good job."

"Are you sure?" I was a tad nervous to say the least.

"Silver, if Sonic did this for me we would be in my room making out at the least before we even had the chance to eat those sundaes you made." Amy answered truthfully.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're brutally honest sometimes?" I joked.

"All the time. But that's just how I am." She answered smiling.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for all your help."

"No problem. Just be sure and knock her dead, she deserves it." And right then the doorbell rang. "And speaking of Blaze, she's here. I'll go answer the door."

"Wait, how do my spines look?"

"Like a pot leaf like always. Calm down, you'll be fine." She was right, I was freaking out a bit. So I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Amy had just let Blaze in and they were laughing. When Blaze saw me she smiled which calmed me down more.

"Good evening. Sorry I had to leave so early, I had to go to the store and get some things." I said after giving her a hug.

"It was okay. Oh, and I told your mom about us and she told me to tell you that you are under the same instructions as Sonic for our relationship."

"I thought as much. Did she seem okay with it though?"

"Yeah, in fact she was really happy. So, what are we going to do for our first date?"

"All in good time. But first I need you to trust me." I said as I walked behind he and put my hands over her eyes.

"Ooh, starting off with a surprize are we?"

"You bet. Can you see anything?"

"I can see the circles on your gloves, but other than that nope."

"Good. Amy we'll see you later and we hope you have a good night."

"Same here, see ya." And with that Amy left. Then I started to walk us to the back door and outside.

"Are you ready?" I asked Blaze as we reached the table I had set up in Amy's backyard.

"Yes." Blaze answered and I moved my hands away.

"Ta-da!" I said as I saw her eyes widen. I heard her gasp as well and it made me happy.

"A candle-lit dinner? Silver, this is awesome!" Blaze said excitedly. Then she turned around, put her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I moved my hands to her back and deepened the kiss, but after a while we broke apart completely out of breath.

"I think we need to learn how to breathe through our noses better." I joked after regaining my breath.

"Sounds like a plan, then maybe we could get a bit more into our kisses." Blaze said with a smirk. "But for now, I'm hungry. And knowing you and your cooking skills it's going to be good."

"Well, let's hope so." I said pulling out one of the chairs for Blaze to sit on.

"Why thank you." She said with a giggle. Then I sat down and took the lids off of our plates to reveal some steaming hot spaghetti and meatballs. I had also made a salad and garlic toast to go with it. "It smells amazing." Blaze said breathing it all in.

"Thank you. And for a final touch," I hit the play button on the CD player under the table with my foot. I was expecting calm, romantic music but what I got was one of Sonic's rock CD's.

_Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

I quickly turned it off and blushed for some reason. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine Silver, calm down. This is a wonderful date." Blaze said putting her hand on my shoulder. Then she took a bite of the food. "And the food is wonderful."

"I'm sorry Blaze, I'm just nervous as all get out about this. I mean you're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

"Silver, I am happy. But if it will make you feel better we can talk about where our relationship will go after we're done eating."

"I would like that. But how about after the movie. I got tickets to the new Chaotix movie, it's supposed to be really good."

"Okay, it's a plan."

**Blaze POV**

After we got done eating dinner I got up expecting to get ready to go to the movie. But Silver said something to change my mind.

"You might want to sit back down, we haven't eaten dessert yet." He said as he walked back into Amy's house. He came back out with two ice cream sundaes with nuts and everything.

"And you were nervous. This date keeps getting better and better." I said as I took my first bite.

"Aw well, you know, you're worth it to me." He said kinda shyly.

"Well, I think you deserve something in return." I said walking over to him and giving him another kiss. After that we ate the rest of our dessert and went to the movie theater. It was a good movie from what I saw of it. Silver and I were kinda preoccupied with each other. Him trying to find out where to put his hand and me getting a fuzzy feeling every time he moved it. We left the theatre laughing though, so that was a good thing.

"The best part was when Mighty jumped out of the garbage can and actually scared the crap out of Espio." Silver said.

"But what about that part when Vector got hit with that ray gun that actually made his singing good?" I asked back.

"Yeah, that was a good part too." Silver answered. Then we fell into a silence until I spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about our relationship now?" Silver nodded. "Okay, all I want at the moment is for you to be yourself and maybe be a little more confident."

"How so?"

"Well, have you noticed that I'm the only one who has initiated us kissing?"

"Yeah, I understand. So, to get this straight, you're okay with me being all touchy-feely with you?"

"Of course, that's the way I want it to be. I'm sure you'll find other ways to express your feelings, but I like being physical too. Now what do you want in this relationship?"

"I just want both of us to be happy and safe and I'm going to do my best to make that happen." About that time we were at our house.

"Good, I feel very safe and happy when we're together. Now let's get inside." I said walking through the door. But then Silver pulled me back into his arms. "Silver, what are you doing?"

"Being more confident." And with that he kissed me on the lips very tenderly. Best date ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So, after this chapter I'm going to take a break from all this. I'm having some family problems and it's taking my mind away from writing. I don't know how long it will be, but, like the Terminator, I'll be back.**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 10

**Silver POV**

As I was kissing Blaze I sorta pushed us inside the house and closed the door. We kept going like that until we heard someone cough. We broke apart and turned to face none other than my dad.

"Well, you and your mother were telling the truth. For once." He said. Mom must have told him about me and Blaze. "Didn't think it would be her though." He stressed the 'her' part and both of us were miffed.

"Yeah. So, not to be rude, but why are you still here? Mom said you had to catch a plane two hours ago."

"I had a layover. You'll be happy to know I'm leaving right now. I guess I'm happy for you because you're growing up, but I don't know, I just don't see what you see in her. Tell your brother the usual." And with that he walked in between Blaze and I and out the door. That actually went better than usual.

"So, that happened." I commented after I was completely sure he was out of earshot. "Sorry about that Blaze." She put her hand to my face and smiled at me.

"It's okay. I know he really doesn't like me that much since I'm not as girly as he thinks I should be." She told me.

"Well, it's his loss." I said leaning back into her. "And my gain." And I started kissing her again to make up for my dad interrupting us.

"See where being confident gets you?" Blaze asked as we broke apart.

"Yes, and I like it." Then there was a pause until I realized something. "Blaze! You have a track meet tomorrow!"

"Yeah, that's right. I totally forgot about my routine!"

"Okay, you get the massage oil and I'll get the table and towels." You may be wondering what's going on at this point. Well, ever since Blaze got a massage one time the night before a meet and it helped her do better she tries to have one the night before every meet. It doesn't have to be professional or anything, it's more of a getting a calm state of mind thing. Anyway, I got the table out and then Blaze came into the living room. She had changed into a white tank top and a pair of purple gym shorts.

"It's a good thing you remembered this Silver, I'm going to need to be at my best if the team is going to do good tomorrow."

"And, if you guys get at least 2nd you'll be the school that represents our zone in the regionals."

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about that at the moment, now is a time to relax."

"True enough. Now where do you want me to start, your legs or back and shoulders?" I asked her as I took my gloves of and started rubbing the oil on them.

"Hm, I'm feeling like back and shoulders first." I was hoping she would say that. "What's with the grin Silver?" Then she realized why and grinned herself. "You know I have to take my shirt off."

"Maybe." I said slowly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think? I still want my massage." She said pulling her shirt over her head. Excuse me as my mind goes blank.

**Blaze POV**

Well, this whole massage thing was escalating a bit quickly. But I was enjoying messing with Silver like that. I mean, I still had a bra on so it wasn't that bad. As a note to myself, if small things like this are going to heat up this fast I might want to suggest to Silver investing in some 'protection' if you catch my drift. Because at this rate we were going to be doing it by Tuesday. Which incidentally is Silver's birthday. Anyway, I laid on the massage table on my chest and waited for Silver to start. He was still for a few seconds and I was about to say something when I felt his oiled up hands on my lower back. He started kneading his hands into my back and I was trying really hard to hold in a purr. I think Silver felt that and he moved up my back to my shoulders and started massageing a bit harder. But I wasn't giving in that easily. That is until he started whispering in my ear.

"Come on Blaze, I know it feels good. Aren't you going to tell me how good?" He moved his hands to my neck and that did it. I let out a long, low purr and I could feel Silver grinning. "That's what I wanted to hear." He whispered again. I couldn't take it longer so I quickly rolled over, pulled Silver closer by wrapping my arms around him, and kissed him. And it was great. Our kisses got hotter and more passionate by the second and we were starting to sweat. Not to mention the oil on Silver's hands felt like magic wherever he held me. I was ready to just give in and go all the way, but Silver started to slow down and get off of me.

"Getting tired?" I asked hoping I could just get him back near me.

"No, I just don't want my mom to castrate me. But I did enjoy that very much."

"Me too. That just might be added on to my pre-meet routine."

"Only if I get a massage too then." Silver joked making me laugh. "Speaking of which, I'm going to need you to turn back around so I can do your legs." So I did and he finished up my massage. When he finished I ate some cookies with warm milk and headed off to bed. Silver was with me and I faced him as we reached my door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him.

"Nope, my sleeping bag is still in your room from last time." Yep, the last part of my routine was that Silver slept in my room with me. So we walked in and Silver pulled his sleeping bag out and laid it next to my bed. While he wasn't looking I took my shorts off and got under my covers. I rolled over to look at Silver.

"Do you think we'll do well tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Blaze, I'll tell you what I always tell you. You are the 3rd fastest runner I know and you're not competing against numbers one and two. And plus you'll have me there for good luck. And for eye candy." I laughed a little at that.

"Thank you Silver, I needed that." Then I thought of something. "You know, you could sleep in the bed too. I wouldn't mind."

"And I would love to, but for one it would keep us up all night and you'd be dead tired tomorrow, and for two I don't think we could control ourselves. I promise to go to the store soon and get what we need, but for now I don't want to tempt it." I was disappointed, but it was okay. He wanted to protect me and he was being a good friend and boyfriend.

"I understand Silver. And I appreciate it. Really, I do."

"I mean, I still love you a lot. I just don't want to be the one who hurts you."

"And that's why I love you Silver, you're always looking out for me. Okay, we should sleep now. Goodnight Silver."

"Goodnight Blaze."


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm back like I said I would be.**

**Blaze: Good, I thought you were dead.**

**Me: Nope, but there is going to be some changes to my updating schedule. I'm only going to be able to update this story once a week because of reasons -cough- bad work schedule means less time to write -cough- but I will be doing something else.**

**Blaze: Like getting that cough checked out?**

**Me: No. I'm going to start taking requests for story ideas.**

**Blaze: Finally ran out of ideas didn't you?**

**Me: No, it's more of a challenge to my ability. So if anyone wants me to write a specific story tell me in a review or PM. It can be any rating you like, but there is one thing I won't write and I'll tell the person what it is if they ask for that kind of story. And, just to be clear, I have written an actual sex scene before for an M story, so I'm okay writing that kinda stuff. Other than that enjoy the new chapter.  
**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 11

**Silver POV**

I woke up from a dream where I kept getting splashed in the face with water to Blaze laying next to me and she was lightly licking my face. Well, that explained my weird dream.

"Morning handsome." She said as I turned my head to face her.

"Blaze, why were you licking my face?" I asked drowsily. "Actually, better question, why are you down here anyway?"

"Well, I just wanted to be down here with you. And for the face licking, it's a cat thing. It means I like you." Blaze answered with a warm smile. "But if it makes you uncomfortable I won't do it anymore."

"No, it's fine. I actually kinda liked it. So, are you feeling good about today?"

"Yes, I feel like I'm going to run circles around everyone. But first breakfast, can't run without energy." And boy was that the truth. Since we had two track members in the house breakfast on meet days was full of carbs. Tons of toast, oatmeal, and eggs. And then when Amy would come over, like today, Mom would make even more because she's nice like that.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hedgehog. We didn't hvae any of this stuff left at our house since my mother is on a low carb diet." Amy said afterward.

"It's no problem dear. I know how important it is for you girls to do well today." My mother said back.

"Yeah, you guys actually have to try today, unlike me and the guys." Sonic added.

"Well, that's because you guys have Knuckles and Big to do all the strength events." Blaze chimed in. "All we have is Amy, and even though she's really strong she's only one person."

"Thanks Blaze." Amy told her in a happy tone.

"You're welcome. I mean maybe next year we'll get another powerful teammate, then our team would be unstoppable." Blaze said hopefully. I actually had some information pertinent to the conversation, so I spoke up.

"Maybe you should ask Maria, I heard she accidentally lifted one of the lunch tables over her head the other day. Something about that her old bolted their tables down because of her and she thought our school did too."

"I heard about that too." Amy added. "Then I tried to do it to. I had some trouble balancing it but it was easy to lift after that."

"And not to mention how hard you can hit things with your hammer." Sonic said. Then the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." I said taking one last bite of oatmeal. I went to the door and opened it to see Maria standing there. "Oh Maria, we were just talking about you."

"I hope it was something good."

"It was. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping to catch a ride to the track meet today because my parents have the car and I know you guys are friends with Shadow."

"Yeah, we have room in our car since it will only be me and my mom in the car since the others have to ride the bus."

"Oh, thank you Silver. I've been waiting to see Shadow in action."

"You're welcome Maria. And you do know that you're friends with us too right?"

"I know, it was just a mental slip."

"Don't worry, it happens to us all."

**Blaze POV**

After breakfast the bus drove up to our house to take us up to Sunset Hill Zone where the track meet was. Sunset Hill is kinda like our home here in Green Hill but the sunsets are better, obviously. Anyway, I took my usual seat at the back of the bus. Rouge was across the row from me as well. She gets to ride the bus too since she's a cheerleader.

"What made you want to become a cheerleader?" I asked her one time.

"Well, I may be a strong, independent girl, but I like showing off sometimes. Besides, I'm not as athletic as you or Amy but I still want to contribute to the team's well being, especially Knuckles." She told me. I thought it was a good reason. Anyway, in the present, I had my phone out and Rouge asked me about it.

"Oh, I'm just texting Silver back and forth. Maria is telling him stories about her old school in Ark City and he's relaying them to me."

"Are you okay with that?" Rouge asked and I was confused.

"Of course I am." I said slowly. "Silver is a fast enough typer."

"No, I mean him being in the car with Maria, I know you kinda like him." Now I was more confused.

"Rouge, didn't anyone tell you that Silver and I are dating now?" I asked her.

"No they didn't. Well that's great. I'm sorry if I offended you with my questions."

"It's fine, you didn't know." Then Rosy and Fiona, who must have been evesdropping, popped their heads up over the seats to talk to me.

"I couldn't blame him though, Maria is really pretty." Rosy said.

"Yeah, much prettier than you." Fiona added while moving her breasts up and down to imply that mine were small. And know it's true that I was flat chested in years past, but they've grown a little recently. But still I was a little miffed.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend. And I think Shadow likes Maria too, so Silver would be smart to not even try anything since Shadow would kill him."

"Yeah, well, nyah!" Rosy said defeated. But something was off. Her breath stunk really bad. Then it hit me.

"Rosy! Are you drunk?"

"Maayybeeeee. But so is Fiona."

"Rosy! Shut your mouth!"

"Scourgy had a party last night and it got cray-zeh! We were up until 2 in the morning."

"Are you two insane!?" I whispered yelled. "This is the most important meet of the year and you're drunk?!"

"Oh, whatever Blaze. It's not like we care as much a you do." Fiona said. "We're not trying to make the Olympics in the future." This was just great. I looked at my phone as a distraction and saw this.

_Hey Blaze, u still there? Is something wrong?_

I texted Silver back,

_Yeah, but it's not about us. Looks like I'm going to have a rough day 2day. Meet u at the locker room entrance._

_Ok, see u then. Luv you. :)_

_Luv you 2. :)_

Well, at least I still have Silver, that's a plus.


	12. Chapter 12

No More Need to Dream Chapter 12

**Silver POV**

Me, Maria, and my mom got to the parking lot a few minutes after the bus did since there was some traffic on the way there. I got out of the car and took a deep breath of fresh air since Mom's car smells a bit.

"How can you be comfortable with that smell?" Maria asked making sure my mother couldn't hear her.

"I've just gotten used to it over the years I guess." I answered. Then I turned to my mom. "Mom, I'm going to go to the locker room so I can talk to Blaze before the meet starts."

"Okay dear, Maria and I will find some good seats then." Mom said turning to the bleachers.

"Actually Mrs. Hedgehog, I want to go talk to someone as well so I'm going to follow Silver." Maria said walking over to my side of the car.

"Oh, well that's fine too I guess. I'll try and find us seats near the bottom of the bleachers."

"Thanks Mom, see you in a few minutes." I called out as Maria and I walked away. After a few steps I asked Maria a question. "So, what are you going to talk to Shadow about?" Maria looked surprised at that question.

"How did you know I was going to talk to him?" She asked back.

"Well, you kept bringing him up in our conversation in the car. And it's really obvious you like him."

"How obvious is it?"

"Me and Blaze obvious."

"Really, it's that bad?"

"Yeah it is. Have you told him yet? I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

"No, not yet. I'm just looking for the right time to do it. But I think I've been softening him up some."

"How do you go about doing that?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh you know, a kiss on the cheek here, a somewhat long hug there, things like that."

"Strange, that's what Blaze did to me before we got together. Did someone tell you to do those things?" It was probably Amy.

"Yeah, Amy did when I asked her for advice the other day."

"I knew it! Well, I guess I'll have to thank her later." Right about then we were at the girl's locker room. "The boy's locker should be down there." I told Maria while pointing down the hall. "Be careful though."

"Why?"

"Some of the guys from the other schools are like Scourge, when they see a pretty girl like you they try and get her to like them. Sometimes forcefully."

"I think I can take care of myself." Maria said confidently while flexing her one arm up.

"Oh, I know. I've heard about you lifting lunch tables. I'm saying be careful for their sakes, the only thing most of them have going for them are their bodies." I joked.

"I'll keep that in mind Silver." Maria said trying to hold in a laugh. "And thanks for the compliment about how I look."

"Hey, what are friends for?" And with that she walked away. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well, look who's got a way with the ladies." I turned around and saw Blaze in her track uniform, a purple long sleeved jacket and sweatpants combo with yellow and pinkish flame highlights. The best part was that is showed her bellybutton and midriff area off. And it also had a hole in the pants for her tail.

"It's a curse I have to bear." I said putting my arms around her. "But I already have the girl of my dreams."

"Good answer." Blaze said smiling. Then she placed a light kiss on my lips.

"And might I say you are looking mighty fine in your track uniform." I said looking her over yet again.

"You may, but it's not going to help me much."

"Why not? What's wrong Blaze?" I asked concerned.

"Well, remember when I texted you saying I was going to have a rough day."

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?"

"Fiona and Rosy are drunk or hungover or whatever and now me, Amy, and Cream have to carry the team."

"That's not good." I said getting a little mad. I mean, why of all days to get or be smashed today?

"Obviously." Blaze said in a slight 'duh' tone.

"Well, it had to be said. Do you need me to do anything for you?" I asked her.

"There is one thing, but it won't help much." She answered. I got the idea and kissed her deeply. During the kiss Blaze wrapped her long tail around me and brought me closer. "Wow, I didn't even have to say it." She said impressed as we broke apart.

"I just know you that well. Now do your best and know that we all are rooting for you, especially me."

"Thank you Silver, I needed that."

**Blaze POV**

So after everyone else got changed we all walked out onto the field for the introductions. Our main competition was going to be from East Station Square because it was either us from North Station Square or them who were going to represent Green Hill in the Regionals. Funnily enough though, one of my best friends was on their team. So after the introductions I had some time before my first event and I went to talk to her.

"Oy mate, how's in goin'?" My friend Marine asked as she finished tying her shoes. She's a raccoon, and an interesting one at that. Along with the accent she can be very talkative at times, but recently she's gotten it under control. Mostly.

"I'm doing okay. You guys are probably going to win today, but that's fine since we only need 2nd."

"Something wrong with yer mates mate?"

"Two of them are hungover, but we'll make do. How are you? Last time we talked you said you were dating someone."

"Oy, don't remind me. Had to throw the lad overboard. He just wasn't right for me. We're still on good terms though. What about you mate, anyone special in your life at the moment?"

"Well, do you remember my friend Silver?"

"The lad who lifts things with his mind?"

"Yeah him. We had our first date yesterday."

"Good on ya mate. But could you point him out? I sorta forget what he looks like."

"Yeah, he's right over there with his mother and our friend Maria." I said pointing to them.

"Oy, he's a cutie that one. Well I wish you two good times, better than my own at least. And even though we're competin' against each other I want you to know you'll still be my mate either way."

"Same here Marine." I assured her. Then the loud speakers boomed

_Attention, the girls 100 Meter race will begin in two minutes. All competitors please get to your designated positions._

"Well, looks like our day is beginning mate."

"Yep, Let the best team win."


	13. Chapter 13

No More Need to Dream Chapter 13

**Silver POV**

The first race started right on time at 3:00 PM. It was a blowout with Sonic and Shadow winning by a mile even though it was only a 100 meter race. Then in the girl's race Blaze won by even more. And Amy even came in second which helped the team. Most of the rest of the racing events went the same way, but Blaze was visibly getting tired after each race. So, when their was a brief break in the action I went down to the field and joined everyone.

"Blaze, are you feeling alright?" I asked. She was laying down on the grass with her limbs and tail all relaxed.

"I'll be fine Silver. But can you hand me my water bottle please?" I looked around and found it on a table. Then I bent down and handed it to her, but instead of taking a drink she poured it all over herself. It caused a ton of steam when it hit her fur. "Remind me again why I thought being a pyrokinetic track runner was a good idea." Blaze said breathing heavily. I knew she was joking though. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Because you're so good at it?" I joked back. Blaze slightly chuckled and I knew she was fine. "But seriously you're doing great. Just keep it up and you girls will be fine." About then Sonic and Amy came over.

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Just checking up on Blaze, seeing how she's feeling."

"Well, I'd say she's doing awesome, winning all those races must take a toll though." Amy said. Blaze sat up and replied to Amy.

"Yeah, but you're doing your part too. And next are all the strength events so we'll be relying on you more."

"I'll do my best." She told Blaze. Then she turned to me. "Silver, what are the standings? I haven't had time to look."

"Well, East is in 1st with 55 points, we're second with 47, and Station Square Tech is third with 42. I worked it out and if Amy gets 1st or 2nd in all the strength events and Blaze and Cream get anywhere in the top half you guys should be in 2nd by the time the relays start. Then all you'll need to do is win one of those two races and you'll make the regionals."

"That easy huh?" Blaze said deadpan. Then Sonic spoke up.

"What about the boys team?" I almost laughed thinking it was a joke. "Dude, I'm serious."

"You guys are in the lead by 25 points. You could come in dead last in half the remaining events and still be in first by 3 points."

"Man, I wish we had that much of a lead." Amy commented.

"As would I." Blaze added. Then the PA announcer announced the next event.

"Well, I have to go." I said. "Good luck."

**Blaze POV**

My body is on fire. Not literally of course but all my muscles are throbbing. I should probably tell you what happened. Everything happened like Silver predicted for the strength events. But that was the easy part. The next event was the hurdle relays and it went horribly. Rosy knocked down all of her hurdles before passing the baton to Fiona. And, if that wasn't bad enough, Fiona dropped the baton before passing it to Amy which DQ'ed us. It was so bad that Coach Vanilla called a team huddle before the next relay.

"Rosy, Fiona, what's wrong with you two? Are you feeling okay?" She asked in a worried tone. They didn't respond so I did.

"They're hung over Coach. They told us on the bus ride here." I said while the accused pair death stared at me. Vanilla was visibly shocked.

"Well, I never..." Then she shook her head and regained her composure. "Nevermind, I'll deal with you two later. Now which one of you can run better right now?" They didn't answer again so I did again.

"I'd say Fiona, at least she didn't knock down any hurdles."

"Fine, Fiona you're going to take Rosy's place and Cream, you're taking Fiona's place in the relay."

"But Mom, I've never done a relay before!" Cream protested.

"Don't worry dear, it'll be fine. All you need to do is run and pass the baton to Amy." Cream took a deep breath and responded.

"Okay, I'll try." And with that we got into position. I was the anchor leg since I was the fastest. I knew as long as the other team wasn't too far ahead I could catch up, but my legs were already tired so I wasn't as sure as I could have been. Eventually the starting gun went off and the first set of racers started running. Fiona stumbled off the blocks and almost fell down but righted herself. When she passed the baton to Cream our team was at least 15 meters behind. Cream did her best to keep up but she lost about 5 more meters on her leg. It's a good thing Amy came to run today because she made up those 5 meters before my leg. I started running in front of her and as she passed me the baton I saw just how far behind I really was. It was a straight shot to the finish so I just closed my eyes and focused all my energy to my legs and arms. When I opened them again I saw I was neck and neck with Marine. She made one final push to get ahead of me but I had just enough energy to pass her by about half a step. I crossed the finish line but as soon as I slowed down my legs seized up and I fell over. I just stayed on the ground for a while until I sat up slightly. And that's how I got to this point, me sitting here with Silver running towards me.

"Blaze! Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly.

"I've been better. My legs just seized up on me towards the end there." I tried to stand up, but my legs didn't let me. "Can you help me up?" I asked Silver.

"Sure." Silver said taking my hand. I stood up and tried to take a step. I woud have fell again but Silver caught me. "Maybe I should just carry you." Silver suggested and before I could respond he did just that. And with his actual hands and arms, not his powers.

"Just couldn't resist could you?" I joked hugging him closer.

"Nope. But you deserve it, you just won the race and helped the team make the Regionals. Consider this your victory lap."

"Does my victory lap come with a kiss by chance?" I asked.

"Of course it does." Silver said giving me one. "I also think it comes with a trip to Olive Garden too. Or that's what my mom said at least."

"That sounds great, I am starving. But I probably have to ride the bus so the coach can talk to us."

"Okay then, I'll tell Mom to follow the bus again." And with that Silver carried me to the bus. But before we got there we saw Shadow and Maria blocking the doorway to the bus. I was about to tell Silver to just squeeze past them until we saw Shadow bring Maria closer to himself and kiss her. "Looks like he got a victory lap kiss too."

"Yeah, and now Fiona and Rosy can get off my case about her and you."

"What?!"

"They were saying you should date Maria since she's prettier than me."

"You know, if they both got laryngitis at the same time it would be great." Silver said a bit ticked off. But it made me laugh a little on the inside. "Just don't worry about them, I love you for you, not just how you look. And besides, like I keep saying, you are beautiful in my eyes." Then it was my turn to kiss him.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"Hey, I try. Now how long until do you think I should wait until I start teasing Shadow about Maria?" I chuckled again because I knew when he did it might be funny.

"Do it as soon as you possibly can."


	14. Chapter 14

No More Need to Dream Chapter 14

**Blaze POV**

Waking up the next morning was not fun. My legs did not want to move and my arms weren't much better. I let out a long groan and sat up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:15

"Oh crap!" I said getting out of bed quickly. Looks like I have more running to do since I slept in too long and didn't hear my alarm go off. I put on the first set of clothes I found in my dressed and ran to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat. I was surprised to see Silver and Sonic sitting at the kitchen table chatting calmly.

"Morning Blaze." Sonic greeted me. "Do you know your shirt is inside out?"

"And your socks are mismatched." Silver added. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah! We're all totally late for school!" I expected them to start freaking out too, but instead they started laughing.

"Blaze, we have the day off school since it's the end of the quarter." Sonic finally got out. I wasn't laughing though.

"And I wasn't reminded of this why?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, I was going to last night, but when I came into your room you were sound asleep in your desk chair." Silver explained. "So I moved you to your bed and let you sleep."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." I said sitting down and getting some food. "So, what are you two doing today?"

"Resting." Sonic said. "I may be the fastest thing alive but I still get sore."

"And it's my turn to get the groceries today so I'll be going to the store." Silver said. That gave me an idea.

"Actually, I have to go to the store too. Can I join you on your trip?" I asked.

"Sure. And we could eat lunch together too."

"Then it's a date. Let me take a shower first then we can go."

"Sounds good." And with that I headed to the bathroom. I turned the shower on a lukewarm temperature since my internal body heat warms it a little and took my clothes off. I stepped under the flowing water and took a long relaxing breath. After a few minutes I turned the shower radio on. It's stuck on one particular station so it's kinda hit or miss on what songs play. Let's just hope it isn't KISS or anything like that.

**Silver POV**

Right after Blaze left the kitchen to take her shower the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said getting up. The doorbell rang a few more times as I got to the door and opened it. There was a short racoon girl wearing a green shirt and black pants standing there.

"Oy mate, you got lead in yer feet? I had to ring five times here." She said slightly annoyed.

"Um sorry? Can I help you?"

"Of course you can mate, is Blaze here?"

"It depends, how do you know her?"

"Calm down mate, no need to put on your protective boyfriend mode. Blaze and I are mates from the ice cream shop we work at during the summer. And you probably saw me at the track meet yesterday." I thought back and I did remember seeing her.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl Blaze passed at the end of the relay."

"Ding, we have a winner. Now can you let me inside mate, it looks like it's about to rain."

"Sure come on in." I said. Then I thought of something else. "I never asked you what your name was."

"Marine the Raccoon, decent track runner and deep sea ship captain at your service." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"Ship captain, really?" I asked as I shook it.

"Okay, you got me there mate. But I am practicing, my dad is a crab fisherman out west and when I visit he lets me be part of the crew."

"That sounds interesting. Are you sure it's not too dangerous though?"

"Well, I've gotten some cuts and scrapes here and there, but it's okay when you know what you're doing." About that time Sonic came bursting into the living room with a flaming toaster in his hands.

"Silver, what do I do with this?!" He yelled freaking out.

"Calm down!" I yelled back. I was going to grab it with my psychokinesis, but then a ball of water hit the toaster. And it hit Sonic in the face too.

"What the heck was that for Silver?!" Sonic yelled. He hates water in all forms, it's a wonder how he stays so clean.

"I didn't do it!"

"Oy! Can you mates stop yer yelling, it's giving me a bonza of a headache." Marine said interrupting us. We both turned to her and saw a ball of water in her hand.

"You!" Sonic said pointing at her.

"Yeah it was me ya landlubber, and I'll do it again if you don't calm down. It's a special ability I possess. You were acting like a chicken with it's head cut off, I had to do something."

"Sonic appreciates it, right Sonic?" I asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic said quietly. Then in the following silence all three of us heard singing form the back of the house.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face._

"Whose the sheila that's singing? She sounds pretty good."

"I'm not sure." I said. "But the only other person here is Blaze. But she's in the shower."

"Only one way to find out." Sonic said walking towards the bathroom. Marine and I followed him and we stopped at the door.

"Well, it's definitely coming from in there." I said. Then we heard the water turn off. "Guys, hide!" Sonic and Marine jumped into the laundry room to get out of sight. But I was too late so when the door opened and Blaze popped her head out I was still there. But she looked relived to see me though.

"Oh, good thing you're here Silver. There aren't any towels in here, can you get me one please?"

"Sure thing Blaze." I said. I walked into the laundry room grinning.

"Dude, get it together!" Sonic said throwing a towel in my face.

"What!? You would be acting the same way if it was Amy in there taking a shower." I said walking back out. I got back to the bathroom and knocked. Blaze opened it up a crack.

"Just put it through please." She said so I did. A few seconds later the door opened all the way to reveal Blaze wearing only the towel I gave her. "Thank you Silver." She said giving me a hug and kiss. "What were you doing out there in the first place though?"

"Well, we heard some singing and wondered who it was."

"We?"

"Sonic and Marine hid in the laundry room."

"Marine is here?"

"Yeah, she even splashed Sonic with some water with her powers." She laughed at that, but then got quiet.

"So, the singing thing..." She trailed off.

"I never knew you could sing so well. You should totally be in the talent show Friday."

"You're not just saying that because you're my boyfriend are you?"

"No, in fact, Sonic, Marine, come out here and tell Blaze how good she was singing." So they came out into the hall.

"It was top notch mate."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Well thanks guys." Blaze said blushing a little. Then she realized something. "Wait a second Silver, aren't you going to be in the talent show too? I don't want to compete with you."

"We can do it together, I was just going to play my guitar."

"That works out then I guess. Okay, I'll get dressed and then we can go okay?"

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

No More Need to Dream Chapter 15

**Blaze POV**

"So Marine, what are you doing here?" I was waiting in the living room while Silver was finishing up the shopping list for our trip.

"I was just checking up on ya mate. You had ta' be carried off the field by that boyfriend of yours yesterday."

"Well, I'm still a little sore, but Silver took really good care of me. You put up a good race Marine."

"That I did. And speaking of Silver, have you two knobbed each other yet?" Well now, that made me blush even more than Silver's comment about my singing.

"Not yet, but I want to. I don't know completely about Silver, he's said some things but I'm not sure if he just said them to make me sleep before the track meet."

"Hm, that's quite a pickle you got there mate. I wish I had a lad like Silver for myself." That gave me an idea.

"Maybe I can introduce you to someone. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"My slate is clean mate. What are you thinkin'?"

"Well, Silver's birthday is tomorrow and he's inviting some of our friends and some of Sonic's friends. One of them is your age, so it's worth a shot. There's just one thing though."

"What?"

"He has two tails."

"Is that all mate, my last boyfriend had two tails."

"That's a good attitude to have Marine." And right then Silver came into the room.

"Okay, I'm done making the list. Are you ready to go Blaze?"

"Yep, let's go. And Marine, don't throw any more water at Sonic please."

"Fine mate, but he needs to get over that fear."

**Silver POV**

"You're kidding me, aren't you Blaze?"

"No, not one bit."

"So your saying that you, Blaze the Cat, all-star track runner, my girlfriend, and the person who is currently putting her 6th hot sauce packet in her nachos, has stage fright?" We were at Taco Bell eating lunch before going to the store when Blaze told me about why she doesn't sing too often.

"Yes Silver, why is that so hard for you to believe?" Blaze asked me back a little loudly.

"Well, it's because you're so strong willed and really don't care what other people think.

"It's just, when I stare into a crowd I start over thinking and freeze up. Then I just stand there and do nothing while they stare back."

"Have you tried imagining everyone being in their underwear?"

"No, because that's gross."

"What about imagining me in my underwear?"

"You don't wear underwear Silver!" That got some heads to turn our way. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I was just trying to make you laugh." I said but Blaze didn't respond. "Blaze, Blaze, are you still in there?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, zoned out there for a second."

"You were imagining me in underwear, weren't you?"

"Maybe." Blaze said slowly while blushing.

"Well, did I look good in them?" I asked which made her blush even more. "I'll take that as a yes." I said with a grin. "And look, I distracted you from your stage fright. I'll just have to do it again for the talent show."

"Hey, you're right. But it can't be the underwear thing because then I'd be too distracted thinking about something else." I grinned again knowing what it was. So, after that we went to the store. But when we got there Blaze went off in a different direction than I did. She found out where I was in a few minutes later and rejoined me. She also had a bag in her hand.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise." Blaze answered back.

"Would it happen to be my birthday present for tomorrow?"

"Yes actually. But I'm still not telling you what it is."

"Ooh, that makes it even better. Now I hope you didn't go too far, I know you don't have much money."

"Silver, what I do with my money is my business. At least for now. If I want to give you a good present I will."

"I'm sorry Blaze, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, I know you mean well. I just want to show you how good a friend you are to me."

"Okay, I understand."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I invited Marine to your party."

"No, that's fine. I was actually going to invite her myself. Any specific reason why you invited her?"

"Well, you remember Sonic's friend Tails?" I nodded. "I was hoping I could set her up with him since she's looking for a boyfriend." My eyes went wide at that. "Is that a problem?"

"Maybe. I told your friend Cream that she should try and talk to Tails as well."

"Oh, yeah that might be a problem."

"I'm sure they'll be civil, hopefully."

"Hopefully. So, how much more stuff do we need to get?"

"Actually, there is one more thing I need to get, but it's not on the list."

"I'm already intrigued. After you Silver." So I pushed the cart over to the pharmacy sections and in front of the condoms.

"I hope this isn't to presumptuous." I said to Blaze as I picked the ones that I researched would fit me.

"Silver, I think it's great that your being so open about it. Besides, now we don't have to worry about stopping when we really don't want to."

"Wow, you are awesome, you know that?"

"I try." Then Blaze looked at her watch. "We should hurry, your mom probably is wondering where we are."

"Good point." So we checked out, got a weird look from the cashier because of the condoms, and went home in the rain. It was a good thing I brought an umbrella. We were only home for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. And that's when the day got weird.


	16. Chapter 16

No More Need to Dream Chapter 16

**Blaze POV**

After Silver and I got back from the store we were cuddling on the couch. I was about to propose we go to Silver's room and test out those condoms he got at the store but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said getting off of Silver and the couch. "And just when I was getting comfy too."

"Don't worry, me and my chest fur will be here when you get back." Silver said with a sly grin. I bent down and gave him a kiss and then the doorbell rang again.

"Must be important." I said walking towards the door. I opened it to see Shadow and Maria just standing there in the rain, but something was off. Shadow had a very stern look on his face, well more so than usual, and Maria was holding onto his arm and sobbing. "Are you guys okay?" I asked worried.

"Not really." Shadow answered. "Can we come inside, it's getting really bad out here."

"Of course." I said and they walked in slowly. I could see that Maria was limping and that she had some bruises on her body as she passed me.

"Is your mom here Silver?" I heard Shadow ask as he got into the living room.

"Um yeah. Why do you, HOLY CRAP!" He must have seen Maria. "What happened?"

"Go get your mom and I'll tell you." Shadow told him a bit testily. So Silver went to go get his mother which left me with the other two. Maria was sitting on the couch so I sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Blaze." Maria said sobbing and hugging me back. "You're a good friend."

"It's going to be okay Maria." I said stroking the spines on the back of her head. But I was seriously wondering what happened as well. It's a good thing Silver's mom came in right then.

"So what's the problem?" She asked. I moved away from Maria so she could see. "Oh dear, what happened? You look like you just got beat up."

"That's because she was." Shadow said making the entire room go silent.

**Silver POV**

Well, I can definitely say I didn't see that one coming. But who would want to beat Maria up, she's always nice to everyone she meets. But before anyone could ask the question we all had, Shadow spoke up again.

"It was my dumbass brother Scourge. It turns out that he was running a meth lab in our basement. Maria stumbled across it while she was waiting for me to get home so we could go to the movies and that's when it happened." During this whole explanation my mom was bandaging Maria up and putting on some medical cream to soothe the pain. "If you think she looks bad you should see Scourge. It may not look like it but Maria fought back pretty hard." I bet her super strength helped a ton. Then my mother asked an obvious question.

"Did you call the police yet?"

"Yes, they told us to go somewhere safe while they searched my house. Since Maria and my parents are out of town together and I know you're a doctor, I thought coming here would be the best option."

"Well, that was a very good plan Shadow. You seem to really care for your friend a lot."

"Of course he does mom, they are dating each other." I said. Shadow turned to face me.

"How do you know that?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Blaze and I saw you two kissing yesterday and I just assumed."

"That's very observant of you. Anyway, can we stay here for the night Mrs. Hedgehog?" Shadow asked.

"Of course you can. I'll go get the air beds and set them up." Mom said getting off the couch. But then I spoke up.

"I'll do it Mom, you keep taking care of Maria."

"Thank you Silver."

"No problem." So I went to the closet to go get them. But when I found where they usually were there was only one of them. So I went back into the living room. "Mom, there's only one air bed in the hall closet."

"Oh, that's right, I sent the other one to get repaired the other day. Hm, now what are we going to do?" Right then Sonic walked in from the kitchen. Why he didn't come in earlier is a mystery.

"Why don't two of you sleep in the same bed?" He asked in between bites of a chili dog. We all looked at him with a quizzical look. "What? I heard the whole thing from the kitchen. Any of you want chili dogs?"

"Maybe later," I said, "but you do have a point. Does anyone feel comfortable sleeping with someone in the same bed?" There was silence for a few moments after that. Then Blaze spoke up a little slowly.

"Well, we could sleep together you know." She said while rubbing her arm with her other hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really hoped she meant it.

"Yeah. I mean, I was going to suggest we sleep together tonight anyway."

"Mom, are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I let Sonic and Amy do it all the time."

"And we're all agreed that Maria gets a real bed, right?" Blaze added.

"Agreed, I'll even take the air bed." Shadow said.

"Thank you for taking me here Shady." Maria said getting up and giving him a hug. He hugged her back tighter and stroked her spines.

"You're welcome Maria. I love you and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you fully."

"All that matters is that we're here and safe now. And I love you too Shady." Then we all heard the microwave go off.

"Ooh, that's more chili for the chili dogs." Sonic said. "Do you guys want some now?"

"I could go for some right now." I said feeling my stomach rumble a bit.

"I'm a bit hungry too." Maria said as well. "But what's a chili dog?" Sonic's mouth fell open at that question.

"You mean they didn't have chili dogs where you come from?!" He asked a bit loudly.

"They might have, but I've never had one."

"Well then you need to have one right away." Sonic said practically pushing Maria into the kitchen.

"Shadow, you might want to make sure he doesn't make her sick." I joked and he followed them into the kitchen. I was about to follow as well until Blaze pulled me into a kiss. "So tonight, your room or mine?" I asked with a grin afterwards.

"I was thinking my room so I could throw you out if you did something stupid." Blaze said as a joke.

"Sounds good to me." Tonight is going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

No More Need to Dream Chapter 17

**Blaze POV**

After we ate Sonic's chili dogs, which were really good since that's his favorite food, Sonic called Amy and she came over to the house. She was caught up to speed on the situation and then her, Maria, and I went into my room to talk while the guy watched a movie in the living room. We were all sitting on my bed and Amy almost fell off when Maria asked a question.

"So, you and Silver sleeping in the same bed. Anything going to happen tonight?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me as well.

"What?!" Amy asked trying to right herself on the bed.

"Well, since Maria and Shadow are going to stay here tonight and we only have one air bed, two people have to sleep in the same bed." I explained. "Silver suggested me and him and I agreed."

"Though I would have shared with Shadow if need be." Maria added.

"Anyway, back to Maria's question. Is something going to happen?" Amy asked getting into her 'romantic situation' mode.

"I sure want it to. And I'm pretty sure Silver is in the same boat with me. Today at the store he bought a box of condoms and was very open about it."

"Really?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Yeah. And tonight I'm going to try and push it."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have some ideas though." Silver's face is going to be so priceless when I do it though.

"Man, what else did I miss this morning?" Amy asked.

"Well, my friend Marine came over and threw a ball of water at Sonic's face." Amy gave me a confused look at that statement. "She can control water. Oh, and Silver and I are going to be performing in the talent show together."

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked. "Shadow and I are doing a magic show."

"Silver is going to play his guitar while I sing."

"Ooh, that sounds really romantic." Amy said dreamily. "But wait, don't you get stage fright?"

"Silver said he'd help me out with it and I'm confident it will work. Well as long as I don't keep imagining him wearing underwear." Now there were two confused looks. "You had to be there." Then from the living room we heard a voice we didn't recognize. Although we couldn't make out who it was we knew it was definitely a girl.

"Maybe Rouge came over?" Maria suggested.

"Well then, we might as well catch her up and say hi."

**Silver POV**

"I still can't belive you two have never seen The Magnificent Seven before." Shadow said after we had watched said movie. It was about seven cowboy gunmen who protected and trained a small village to defend themselves.

"Yeah, and I really liked it too." Sonic commented.

"Are there any sequels?" I asked.

"There are a few, but it's up to you if you would like them or not. I kinda don't."

"Maybe I'll check the library for them. But, what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"How about we play some video games?" Sonic suggested.

"I would be up for that." Shadow said. "What games do you guys have?"

"We have a 360 and a PS3. We could play the new Playstation fighting game." Sonic said.

"No, whenever Silver comes over and we play that he always picks Raiden and he always wins."

"Okay, we could take turns playing Assassin's Creed." I suggested.

"Whose game is that?" Shadow asked.

"It's mine." Sonic answered. "I feel like I can relate to Ezio and that's why I like it."

"Do you have any beat em' up games we could play together?"

"We've got Castle Crashers." I answered and we all agreed to play that. But before Sonic turned the 360 on he said something.

"Remember when I took this over to Tails' house Silver?" I nodded. "Well, I got him to mod it with some cool stuff." And with that he turned it on and it started talking.

_"Welcome Sonic, what would you like to play?"_

It was a kind attractive female voice. And on the screen was a girl lynx wearing a lavender toga-like dress.

"Tails made it totally voice activated. He calls the system NICOLE."

"He should patten it then, it sound pretty good. And some guys would buy it just to see a pretty girl." Shadow commented.

"He plans to, he's just using us as the beta test." Sonic said. Then he spoke to NICOLE. "NICOLE, we would like to play Castle Crashers. I am Player 1, Silver is Player 2, and Shadow is Player 3."

_"Certainly Sonic."_ And the game booted up. But before we started the girl's came into the living room.

"Is someone else here?" Blaze asked looking around. "We heard someone's voice out here."

"Not that we know. You must have heard the AI Tails put into the 360." Sonic answered.

"Really, that's kinda cool." Blaze said. "Mind if I play with you guys?"

"You want to play video games with us?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, what can I say, that Emile guy rubbed off on me some." So, Blaze played some games with us. And she wasn't half bad either. Anyway, after that I made dinner and then the six of us watched another movie. After that movie we all decided to go to bed. Blaze and I got to her door and stopped.

"You go in, I have to go to the bathroom." I said. In the bathroom I went over my plan for the night. After we were under the covers I was going to give Blaze a goodnight kiss and judge where to go from there. If it lingered I would go for it but if not I would let it go for the night. All that planning was shot though when I opened the door to Blaze's room. It looked like she wasn't in there and I was confused. I took a few steps into the room and then a seductive voice whispered into my ear.

"I hope you're ready to have some fun tonight." It was Blaze. After she spoke she started nibbling kisses up and down my neck while pushing be towards the bed. When I turned around to finally face her I tripped and fell onto the bed. When I saw Blaze my mouth fell open. She was wearing a red lacy bra and pair of underwear and nothing else. My mind finally clicked into gear and my voice followed.

"Well, when you look like that how could I not." I said smoothly. Then Blaze got on top of me and we went at it hot and heavy. One thing led to another and I was actually on top for once and the moment of truth was upon us. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "Because as soon as we start we probably aren't going to stop."

"I want this Silver. I want you. I can't imagine anyone else to share a first time with."

"I'm so glad you said that." And so we did it. And it was amazing. Our bodies were in total sync and it blew my mind. I even had to remind Blaze to pull her claws back in a few times it was that good. After we had calmed down and Blaze put some clothes back on we got to talking about our experience.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Blaze asked still a little out of breath.

"It was better. I can't belive we didn't do this sooner. That was great Blaze. I love you so much."

"I love you too Silver." Blaze said wrapping her arms around me.

"You know your body is really warm. It feels nice." I said holding her back.

"Well, that's how I feel about your chest fur." She said getting us both to laugh. Then we got silent.

"This isn't going to be weird is it?" I asked.

"No, not unless we want it to be."

"That's a good thought to have. And I'm going to say it again, I love you Blaze, even more than I say it."

"And I love you just as much. Here's to a good night's sleep."

"Goodnight Blaze."

"Goodnight Silver."


	18. Chapter 18

No More Need to Dream Chapter 18

**Blaze POV**

I woke up the next morning before my alarm went off. I immediately felt Silver's arms around me telling me that last night actually happened. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I rolled over to face him. He had a big goofy smile on his face and I just had to kiss him since he looked so cute. The funny thing was that it woke him up and he started kissing me back. We got more involved in it and sat up to get a better position and eventually we were up on our knees. We might have gone back down onto the bed but then my alarm went off.

"Well, that's certainly a fun way to wake up." Silver said using his psychokinesis to turn the alarm off.

"Well, it is your birthday. Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"How could I not? I was sleeping next to the girl I love and who loves me back." He answered bringing me closer to hug me. "Plus, like I said last night, you're so warm I barely needed a blanket."

"You know, that's funny because I still feel cold sometimes. My body must just be used to it and adjusts."

"Makes sense to me. Now what do you want for breakfast, I feel like making something before we go to school."

"You want to make breakfast on your birthday?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, why not? I mean I'll get my cake and presents later so I should do it for you guys."

"You're such a nice guy. You deserve a reward." I said giving him one last quick kiss. Then we got off the bed and while Silver went to the kitchen I went to the bathroom. The door was closed and I was about to knock when I heard someone throwing up.

"Ohhh man, this is no good." It was Sonic and he did not sound good.

"Sonic? Do you want me to get your mother?" I asked worried.

"Yes." He strangled out before going into another fit of throwing up. So I got his mother to look at him before I went to the kitchen.

"So, Is Amy getting morning sickness, or is it Sonic?" Silver asked flipping a pancake.

"It's Sonic." I said coming up next to him. "Mind if I help?"

"Sure, you flip the pancakes while I set the table."

"Uhh, I don't know how to do that Silver."

"Then I'll teach you. First hold the handle with both your hands." I did so and then he put his hands over mine which made me blush. "I'll help you this first time. So now you tilt the pan like this so it reaches the edge and you flick your wrist like this." The pancake floated through the air and back onto the pan.

"Okay, I think I got this." I said confidently. So I tried to copy what we just did but the pancake flew a little too high and landed on Silver's head. Silver wasn't mad at all though, he just chuckled and took a bite of the pancake on his head.

"Maybe a little less torque on the wrist flick next time." He said smiling. "You want a piece?"

"Sure, I know how well you wash your spines." I joked.

"I'll take that as a complement." He said breaking a piece off the pancake. But instead of just handing it to me he started moving it closer to my mouth. So I opened my mouth and let him put it in. Then I chewed it up and swallowed it.

"I love it when you get romantic." I told him afterward.

"Well, it's not every day that you get a pancake on your head." Silver said bringing me closer. Then he kissed me. That will never get old.

"I love you Silver."

"I love you too Blaze. Hey, I was thinking I could bring my guitar to school today so we could practice for the talent show."

"Uh, I'm not too sure about that, what if someone sees us?"

"That was my idea. It'll help you with your stage fright some." Well, he did have a point there.

"Okay, I'll do it if you promise to stand up for me if someone laughs at us."

"I promise." He said, but I knew he thought I was acting silly. "We should get going." So we went outside to wait for the bus. Shadow and Maria were already out there.

"Are you going to be okay Maria?" I asked her.

"I think so, I have Shadow with me and he's pretty tough." She joked so I knew it would be okay.

"Where's Amy?" Silver asked. "If she doesn't get out here soon she'll be late."

"Her mom and your mom said she could stay home with Sonic for today to take care of him." Maria answered.

"Lucky."

**Amy POV**

At lunchtime Sonic's mom suggested that we make him some soup to eat. So we did and I took it in to him. Sonic was asleep so I started slightly nudging him.

"Sonic, Sonic, wake up Sonic."

"I don't wanna Mom. I want say here with Amy." Sonic said in a mix of sleeptalking and delirium. So I held his nose closed and then he shot up into a sitting position. "Oww, my head."

"Lunch time Sonic!" I said cheerfully.

"Amy, what are you still doing here?"

"My mom said that I could stay here today and take care of you."

"You're too good to me Amy, I love you."

"I love you too Sonikku." I said using my nickname for him. He smiled as much as he could while being sick.

"I would kiss you but you know, I don't want you to get sick too."

"Then how about you eat the soup I made you?"

"Okay, but I might not eat much." He said taking it. He took a few sips before moving his hands to his head and moaning.

"Are you okay?!" I asked concerned.

"I will be, can you get me the headache medicine in my nightstand?" I nodded and started rustling through the cabinet. I found the medicine but also something else.

"Hey, what's this black jewelry box doing in here?" I asked picking it up.

"Amy no," Sonic said trying to stop me from opening it but it was too late. It was a beautiful diamond ring sparkling against the black box.

"Sonic, is this a," I started but I couldn't finish my sentence in disbelief.

"Yes it is Amy. I was going to wait until your birthday in the summer but I guess since you found it," Sonic got out of bed and took the ring from my hand. He got down on one knee and continued, "Amy Rose will you do me the honor of someday being my wife?" I was so happy I tackled him to the ground in excitement.

"Of course I will Sonic, I love you so much. What made you decide to ask me?"

"Because you're the one, you were with me even when I wasn't interested in love. You're the one who taught me to love and it's changed my life for the better."

"Sonic, you're making me cry." I got out as some tears fell from my face.

"Well, it's true." Then Sonic chuckled/coughed. "I wonder what Silver and Blaze will say."


	19. Chapter 19

No More Need to Dream Chapter 19

**Blaze POV**

I was pleasantly surprised that no one laughed at my singing during lunch. I mean I got some dirty looks from Rosy and Fiona, but that's just a normal day for them. What really surprised me though was that Silver could play his guitar by using his psychokinesis.

"I was just bored one day and tried it and it worked." He explained. "Plus now, it lets me free up my arms so I can do this." He gave me a short hug before any teachers saw us. After lunch nothing else exciting happened until we left school. I was about to get on the bus but Silver wasn't following me.

"Aren't you going to get on the bus?" I asked him.

"Nah, I feel like flying home today. I would ask you if you wanted to join me but I know you're kinda afraid of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling." I corrected him.

"Same difference. I'll see you at home." Silver said starting to float upwards. I made a snap decision and jumped up towards him. He reacted quickly and caught me in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Like I said, fear of falling, not heights. I trust that you won't drop me." I tried to say confidently."

"Okay, but just tell me if you need me to land."

"Uh, huh." I said. I shouldn't have looked down.

**Silver POV**

Now I'm not trying to be rude, but it was kinda amusing watching Blaze's reaction to flying with me. She was totally out of her element, which she rarely is. But then she started to pull her claws out and scratch me. I mean it was cool when we were having sex but now it was distracting me. I had to do something before I dropped both of us. I looked around for things to distract her but since we were in the air there wasn't much except clouds and birds. Then I glanced at her mouth and got an idea. I positioned my head close to her's and kissed her. It worked and she retracted her claws. It was a good thing we were home too since I could start floating down. As soon as our feet hit the ground we broke apart from the kiss.

"So, maybe it is heights I'm scared of." Blaze admitted.

"It's okay, we're all afraid of something. Sonic has water, Amy has losing Sonic, and you know I'm deathly afraid of tightly enclosed spaces." I said. "And maybe hornets now too." That got her to laugh so I felt good.

"You're the best Silver."

"I know." I said with a smirk. "Now this isn't a surprise party is it?" I asked.

"No, we didn't have time to plan anything like that."

"Okay then." So we walked into the house and immediately smelled the cake in the kitchen. "Wow that smells amazing!"

"Yeah, it does." Blaze agreed.

"Well thank you, I've been working on it all day." Amy said coming into the living room with some icing. "I couldn't think of a present so I made your cake."

"Oh believe me Amy, your cakes are a present. They are that good." I said as a complement. Then I saw that she had a ring on her one hand. "That's a nice ring Amy, where did you get it?"

"I'll tell you later, it's your birthday and I don't want to cause a commotion." Amy answered but that just made me more curious.

"Eh, no one is here yet, and I don't really care."

"Okay then, I guess I can tell you. Sonic proposed to me!"

"Really? I thought he was going to wait until the summer."

"You knew?" Amy asked and I nodded. "Well, I found the ring by accident and he just proposed just like that."

"That's great!" Blaze said giving her a hug.

"Thank you. And I know it's probably a bit early to think about the wedding, but will you be my maid of honor Blaze?"

"I would be honored to Amy." Well, it looks like our summer just got interesting.

**Blaze POV**

Silver's party went really well I think. But there were some surprises. Like Tails showing up with a girlfriend. She was a Seedrian and very polite. Oh, and remember when Marine said her last boyfriend had two tails? Yeah, it was Tails. Weird huh? Anyway, I decided to give my present to Silver after everyone else left. So we sat on the couch in the living room and I gave it to him.

"Happy birthday." I told him as he took it.

"Thanks Blaze." He said back. The he undid the wrapping on the present. When he saw what it was his face lit up. "You got me a new camera. This is really great Blaze, I love it."

"I thought you would like it, I saw you looking at it the last time we went to Buy More. I special ordered it at the other store so I didn't have to run that far to get it."

"You know me so well." Silver said snuggling up to me. "I love you Blaze."

"I love you too Silver." I said back and then we fell into a comfortable silence until Silver spoke up again.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said quietly since it was getting late.

"Ask away."

"Is the whole 'us sleeping in the same bed' thing going to be permanent? Because I want it to be." My heart fluttered a bit when he said that.

"Yeah, definitely. I felt really good about last night and I want it to continue."

"Good. Now next question. Whose room are we going to sleep in? I don't really care, I just want to know."

"Well, I was thinking since we slept in my room yesterday we could sleep in yours tonight and then decide which we like better."

"That sounds good. Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, just let me get changed and I'll meet you there."

**Silver POV**

So I got off the couch and headed for my room. I found a place to put my new camera and took my gloves, boots, and socks off and got under the covers. Blaze came in a few minutes later and climbed in next to me. Since I had my eyes closed I didn't see what she was wearing. When I opened them Blaze was facing me and she was wearing the same outfit as last night. My eyes went wide and Blaze responded. "What? Don't we need to see in which bed we have the better sex in?"

"You are the greatest girlfriend ever, you know that?"

"I try. Plus it was sooo good last night, we have to do it again"

"I couldn't agree more."


	20. Chapter 20

No More Need to Dream Chapter 20

**Silver POV**

I woke up the next morning expecting Blaze to be in bed with me, but when I turned around she wasn't there. I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen in hopes she was there. But when I passed her room I heard some sounds. I cracked open her door and saw she was huddled in her blankets on her bed. As I walked up to her bed I wondered why she left my room. Maybe my bed was too uncomfortable? Anyway I put my hand on her shoulder and started to wake her up.

"Blaze, Blaze, wake up." I said softly. Her eyes slowly flitted open and I saw they were all red and bloodshot. I also noticed that her fur was all messy as well.

"Mh, hm, morning." Blaze said trying to smile but it didn't work.

"Are you feeling okay Blaze, because you don't look like it. Did you catch what Sonic has?" I asked her. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"I'm not sick, I was just crying some last night and didn't want to bother you."

"Why were you crying, was it because of me or something I did?" I asked growing more worried by the second.

"Uh, well, kind of."

"Was it because I kick in my sleep, because I swear I'll stop doing it." I was freaking out. I mean I made Blaze cry for some reason. She must have sensed it too because she sat up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, it's not anything bad, I just had a bad dream last night."

"About what?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"My parents and how I miss them. That's the main reason why I was crying. Then I got to this dream where I froze up at the talent show and you broke up with be because of it, which I know you would never do, but my emotions weren't letting me think straight."

"And that's why you came in here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Silver."

"It's fine Blaze. In fact come here." I wrapped her in a hug and brought her close to me. "I may not know about not having my parents, but I do know one thing. I am not going to leave you for a silly reason like the talent show. You and I both know we've done much worse to each other in the past. And if you don't want to do it that's fine." Blaze snuggled closer to me and I could just feel that she was smiling.

"Thank you Silver, I needed that. And I'll be fine for Friday, trust me."

"You're the one I trust the most Blaze. And now that I think of it I have one more idea that could help you out."

"What is it?"

"It has to be a surprise or it won't work. But don't worry, it'll be after school." And for the second or third day in a row everyone is going to be at our house.

**Blaze POV**

I had no luck in trying to get Silver to tell me his plan during school. I tried asking our friends as well but I think Silver got to them first because they didn't say a thing about it either. Anyway, I got home after track practice to see Shadow chatting with Silver in the living room.

"I'm really sorry for you man, if there is anything I can do tell me." Silver was saying to him as I walked in.

"What's wrong Shadow?" I asked him.

"Well, it turns out that my mother was in league with Scourge in the meth lab business. I came over here to ask Silver's mom to check on my dad because he has a heart condition that's affected by stress and I'm worried about him."

"Oh, that's really bad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sort of. I apologize in advance if I lash out or anything like that."

"We understand buddy." Silver said patting him on the back. "Are you going to stay for the show, Maria is outside if you want to see her."

"You're a good friend Silver. Yeah, I think I'll stay. Good luck Blaze." That got my attention away from the bad situation and onto my own. My 'something is up' senses were tingling. I turned to Silver and he was grinning at me.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked him suspiciously. He just walked up to me and got really close.

"It's all part of my plan. You're going to need this though." He slipped something into my hands. I looked and saw it was a microphone. "You know, you look really cute when you're confused." He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I still don't know what's going on."

"How about now?" He asked levitating his guitar to him from behind the couch. That's when I got it.

"All of our friends are outside aren't they?"

"Yeah, well except my mom whose at Shadow's house."

"I thought so. Thank you for doing this for me Silver. Shadow is right, you're a great friend."

"I think you forgot a few letters on that last word." He said with a smirk."

"Well, no one is perfect, because I also forgot to do this." I leaned in and closed the small gap between us with a kiss. I just lingered there for a few seconds to boost my confidence a little more. Silver was the one to finally pull away.

"We'll have time for this later, everyone is waiting for us."

"Fine. What song are we doing?"

"Just follow my lead, you'll know what song it is."

"Okay, let's go."

"We have to wait a little, I promised Marine she could do an over the top introduction."

"That sounds like something she would want to do." So Silver gave her a signal and she began.

"Okay mates, you all get a front row sneak peek of the act that, in my opinion, has the best chance of knocking everyone's socks off and winning the talent show. No offense to Shadow and Maria I'm sure your magic stuff will be great mates. But I'm getting a wee of topic. Please give a big round of applause to the couple of the hour, Silvaze!" I turned to Silver.

"Silvaze?" I asked him.

"I didn't tell her to say it. At least she didn't say Bliver."

"True, her way sounds better." And it got me to relax. Well, here we go.


	21. Chapter 21

No More Need to Dream Chapter 21

**Blaze POV**

I think I'm ready for Friday. I sang my heart out to my friends and wasn't scared at all. They all seemed to genuinely enjoy my singing and Shadow even cracked a smile. Although that could have been because of the things Maria was whispering in his ear. Anyway, after the 'show' is you want to call it that, everyone left except for Tails and his girlfriend. And since I really didn't know her that well I thought I could use this chance to do so. She was sitting on the couch looking mystified by the TV so I sat down next to her. She turned to face me.

"Oh, hello. Blaze is it?" I nodded. "You're a very good singer."

"Well, thank you. Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm studying this box people call a television, we don't have anything like it on my planet."

"Really? Well don't do it for too long or you'll get sucked in." A face of horror crossed the girl's face when I said that.

"It can suck you inside of itself?! Is that how the other people got in there?! Why would people own such a thing?!" I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Easy there, it was just a figure of speech. I meant it can take a lot of your time away if you aren't careful."

"Oh, well that's a relief. My name is Cosmo by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Cosmo." And right after I said that my stomach rumbled. "Um, are you hungry, it's about lunch time?"

"Yes, I am quite famished actually."

"Well, what kinds of food do you eat? Are you comfortable eating plants since you're part plant?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"It depends from person to person, but a good rule is if it doesn't think or talk it's okay to eat."

"Thank you for telling me that. Would you like to help me make the food?"

"Sure, I'd love to learn how to make Mobian food." So, with that we headed to the kitchen to make some food. I wanted to make some spicy chili so we got to work on cutting up all the vegetables and making the sauce. Outside we saw Silver and Tails playing a game of basketball. Cosmo was confused about what they were doing though so I tried to explain it.

"They're playing a game called basketball."

"How do you play it?"

"Well, do you see that ball they keep bouncing up and down?" Cosmo nodded. "The point of the game is to put the ball into the top of that metal circle attached to the pole."

"That doesn't sound very complicated, do you think they would mind if we joined them?"

"I'm sure it would be fine, besides the chili needs to cook for about 30 minutes." So Cosmo and I headed out to the backyard. As soon as the guys saw us they turned to face us. Funnily enough Silver was in the middle of a shot so when he turned it made him miss really badly. The ball ricocheted off the rim straight towards Tails' head. Silver stopped it a few inches away from it with his powers though.

"Oh wow, you have special abilities too? How did you get them?" Cosmo asked excitedly. I guess Tails showed her how he can fly.

"I was just born with them. But if you think this is impressive you should see Blaze's power." Silver said. So Cosmo turned to me and I lit a fireball in my hand. Cosmo's eyes went wide and she hid behind Tails.

"Um, not to be rude but can you put that away? I'm kinda afraid of fire being part plant and all." She said shakily. So I quickly threw it away in a safe direction.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"So why are you two out here anyway?" Tails asked Cosmo.

"Well, we were inside making food and saw you two playing a game and I wanted to join in."

"Oh, okay then. Do you want me to explain the rules?"

"Blaze already told me some, but I'm sure there are more. So go ahead." So Tails explained some of the more detailed rules and we picked sides. It was me and Tails against Silver and Cosmo. We also decided to not use our powers as well to make it more fair. The game ended up being really close with me actually making the winning shot by tricking Silver into jumping way before I took it.

"That was a nice fake out Blaze." Silver admitted.

"Why, thank you." I said back. Then for some reason Cosmo came up and gave me a hug and then kissed Tails. She must have seen my confused face because she explained why she did it.

"It's customary on my planet for the people who lose a competition to show a sign of affection to promote good sportsmanship."

"Well then, I guess that means I have to do it as well." Silver said. So he walked up to Tails and they did a cool looking handshake. Then he did the obvious and came up and kissed me. "Maybe I should lose more often." He joked afterward.

"I wouldn't mind." I said back. Then I heard the timer in the kitchen go off. "You hungry, we made my extra spicy chili."

"Ooh, I love it when you make that."

**Shadow POV**

Maria decided to walk home with me from Sonic's house. I was still in shock from the news about my mom so I was kind of zoned out. That is until Maria tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled to a motorcycle out in the distance. "Are you okay Shadow, that guy almost hit us."

"I'm okay, thank you Maria." I answered. Then I tried to get up but Maria wouldn't get off of me. "Um Maria, are you going to get off?" She had a devilish grin on her face when she answered.

"No, not until you stop being grumpy." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I can't help it. My mother and brother are both going to jail, my father may or may not turn into a emotional wreck, and I'm not being a good boyfriend to you to top it all off." It actually felt good to get that all out. Maria still had me pinned though and she had a shocked expression on her face.

"Shadow, who said that you were a bad boyfriend, because I sure didn't." She said finally.

"Then tell me how I'm wrong. I'm moody, self-centered, and we've only been on one date since we started our relationship."

"But that isn't your fault, you've just had some bad circumstances come your way. I know you would be happier if they didn't happen. And that one date, I already told you it was the most romantic gesture I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Now let's get to your house and get you cleaned up, if you know what I mean."

"Now you're just messing with me."

"Am I?" She asked walking way while shaking her hips. I couldn't get up fast enough.


	22. Chapter 22

No More Need to Dream Chapter 22

**Sonic POV**

On Friday I was finally feeling good enough to go to school. Not good enough to perform my comedy routine with Amy, but good nonetheless. I got to the breakfast table and Silver and Blaze were already there. Blaze was eating some pancakes and Silver was tuning his guitar.

"How's it going Casanova?" I asked still sounding a little nasally.

"I could ask you the same thing bro." Silver said back. I gave him a confused look and in response he pointed to his ring finger. I looked at mine, saw my ring, and remembered.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I'll tell you this, I don't regret it one bit. Amy is the one for me and I love her very much." I said. Then immediately I felt a pair of arms around my chest.

"Oh Sonikku, I love you too. And I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Can I finally kiss you now?" Amy asked me. I turned around to face her.

"I guess if you have to." I joked sarcastically. Amy took no time at all in planting a big one right on my lips. But, just when I thought she was done, she jumped up, locked her legs around my waist, and kissed me harder. I had to put my arms around her so we wouldn't fall over. After a while she finally pulled back and we started looking each other in the eyes. "Wow Amy, what was that for?" I asked.

"Well, what did you expect? I haven't kissed you in a while and you did just propose to me a few days ago." Amy answered getting off of me. "And you know how much I love you."

"I know Ames." I said. Then I realized we did all of this in front of Silver and Blaze. We looked over to them but they were pretty calm.

"What?" Silver asked catching my gaze. "I've walked in on you two having sex before, I'm not going to be surprised any more with anything you two do."

"Good point." So, after breakfast, we all headed to school. Nothing happened until the talent show started. I was sitting high up in the bleachers so I could get a good view. I was joined by Knuckles and Rouge as well.

"Hey Sonic, you're finally feeling better." Knuckles said patting me on the back.

"Yeah I am. You're not going to rap this year?"

"Nah. I couldn't think of any good lyrics, I've been distracted a lot lately." I knew what he meant.

"So, I'm a distraction am I?" Rouge asked him while folding her arms over her chest.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. It's just you're so good looking and, and..." Rouge put a finger on his mouth to stop him.

"I know what you hon, I just like getting under your skin sometimes."

"You're batty, you know that?"

"You still love me though. Oh, and speaking of love, Sonic, Amy wanted me to give you this." Rouge handed me a thermos. It was full of chicken noodle soup.

"Oh, nice." I said taking a sip.

"Also, I saw Amy wearing a really nice ring. Did you give that to her?"

"Yeah, I proposed to her the other day."

"Good for you man." Knuckles said giving me another pat on the back. After that the show began. It took a while until any of our friends performed, and Shadow and Maria went first. Most of the show was Shadow using his Chaos Control to make things 'disappear' and Maria using her strength to make things 'levitate.' That and the fact that Maria was in a skimpy purple sequence outfit. If I hadn't known what the tricks were and how they worked I would have enjoyed it as much as everyone else. The next act I was a bit biased to since it was Amy. Most of her stuff I wrote but she wrote some of it too. She even got a good burn on me with this one.

"You guys all know Sonic is fast, but sometimes he's pretty slow, just look at his grades. And sometimes he's too fast, but I can't talk about that at school." I laughed so hard even thought it was about me. But I have to say the last act was the best, and it was none other than Silver and Blaze. And they did the most ironic yet fitting song, for Blaze at least. But instead of just telling you the song I'll give you the lyrics so you can imagine Blaze singing.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_She's living in a world and it's on fire_

_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_She got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_

_We got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_

_Got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_

_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_She's walking on fire..._

_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh..._

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

By the time they were done everyone was giving them a standing ovation. And just to put a cherry on top, Blaze gave Silver a small peck on the cheek and everyone cheered louder.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n- Hooray for 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it makes me feel good about my writing for a change.**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 23

**Blaze POV**

Both Silver and I slept in late Saturday morning. We really didn't stay up that late, but I guess we were that tired after winning the talent show and celebrating. Anyway, since we really didn't have anything planned for the day I went into the living room to watch TV. When I got there Amy was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh nothing much, just waiting for Sonic so we can start packing." Oh yeah, I almost forgot we were leaving for our spring break vacation tomorrow. "And then later today Sonic said we could start looking for a good place to have our wedding."

"Well, that sounds like you two have a full day planned."

"Exactly, and hopefully a full night as well."

"TMI Amy."

"Sorry, it's just been so long because Sonic was sick."

"I understand now that I know how it feels." I said. Then Sonic and Silver came into the living room. They both sat down and looked at what was on the TV. It looked like they both wanted the remote since they were both eyeing it. In a flash they both reached for it and both of them got a hand on it.

"Hey let go." Sonic said as they both got off the couch.

"No you let go." Silver said back.

"Come on, there's a documentary on Jessie Owlens on that I want to watch."

"Yeah well, I want to watch Dragonball Z, it's the episode where Trunks shows up." They went back and forth like that while me and Amy just chuckled until Silver got serious. "Looks like we're at a stalemate." He said to Sonic.

"I agree. You know what that means?"

"Yep. Sonic, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." I was getting excited because every time they did this something funny happened. Amy was confused though.

"A Xiaolin what now?" She asked.

"You're kidding me, right Ames? You've never seen Xiaolin Showdown?" Sonic asked her.

"Can't say that I have Sonic."

"Well then, you're in for a show." Then Sonic turned to Silver. "Same terms as always bro?"

"Sure, loser does the winner's chores for a week. What's the challenge?" Sonic looked around until his eyes landed on me and Amy.

"First one to make the other's girlfriend laugh out loud wins." Sonic said with a grin. He must have thought he had a good chance of winning.

"I accept your challenge. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" And it began. Sonic sat down next to me and started making weird faces at me.

"That's not going to work Sonic." I said.

"I know, I'm just loosening you up." Sonic countered. Then he started telling jokes. "Wh did the chicken cross the Mobius strip? To get to the same side." They were corny but my shell was cracking. I looked over to Amy and saw she was smiling so that was good. But Sonic had some aces up his non-existent sleeves, jokes about his friends. "You want to know how I knew Amy wasn't crazy? She carries a hammer and not an axe. And you know, I always knew Shadow had a heart, he showed me the jar he kept it in. Oh, and remember a few weeks ago when Silver got home late, he got stuck in the girl's bathroom at school." That last one got me and I started laughing hard.

"Ha, I win Silver." Sonic said grabbing the remote.

"The trick is on you bro, we're on vacation for the next week."

"Smart move."

"I know right?

**Silver POV**

So, since Sonic had control of the TV, I had to think of something else to do. I thought for a few seconds and got something.

"Hey Blaze, do you want to go to a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. But can we pack first, I don't want to have to worry about it later." So we packed our suitcases and met back in the living room. "Did you get everything, you know we'll be sharing a room during the vacation too." Blaze asked with a sly grin.

"Of course I did. Did you pack all your stuff?"

"Maybe, maybe I got some new stuff." I was about to say screw the movie and go to Blaze's room, but Sonic sorta ruined the mood.

"Get a room!" He yelled from the couch. I just face palmed at that.

"Well, he's your brother alright." Blaze said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Let's get going, we'll be alone at the theatre."

"Yeah, yeah." I said taking her hand as we walked outside. We made it to the theatre in about 15 minutes. We stopped once we got inside to decide what movie to see.

"I do belive it's your turn to choose the movie Silver." Blaze informed me. So I looked up at the list.

"Let's go see Quantum Loop, I heard Scott Batula is in it." Blaze just shook her head and smiled at me. "What?"

"I just knew you would choose that movie. What is your deal with time travel anyway?"

"I like the idea of going back to correct mistakes and fixing things that went wrong." I answered.

"Interesting. What's the first thing you would do?" Blaze asked sincerely.

"Easy, I would go back and save your parents from the earthquake." I thought that was a perfectly reasonable answer, but it just seemed to floor Blaze.

"W-What?" She finally got out.

"I would save your parents, they were good people and they didn't deserve to die." And with that Blaze just fell into my arms and started crying. "I'm sorry Blaze, I didn't mean to make you upset." I said as I rubbed her back. She looked up to face me.

"It's okay Silver, I just never expected you to say that. You're a really good friend, you know that?" She said sobbing.

"I think your forgetting some letters." I said softly, echoing what I said once before. Blaze smiled back at me and responded

"I guess I did. Maybe we should get our tickets now, people are starting to stare at us."

"Whatever you want Blaze, I'm here for you."

"I know, and I love you for it."


	24. Chapter 24

No More Need to Dream Chapter 24

**Blaze POV**

Remember when Silver said he was scared of enclosed spaces? Well, it came into play at the airport before our flight to our vacation spot.

"You know, I could probably just fly there myself." Silver said shakily. We were flying to Soleanna. During our reasearch for our project Silver and I found it was a pretty good vacation spot. Silver's mom agreed and Amy somehow dragged Sonic into it even though it's an island.

"And *cough* I think *cough* I'm getting sick *cough* again." Sonic added unconvincingly.

"Silver, it's 500 miles offshore. And I know for a fact you can't fly for more that 20 without getting tired. Calm down, you helped me with my fears, the least I can do is help you through this." I said giving Silver a quick hug. I also saw Amy whispering something into Sonic's ear.

"I suddenly feel better." Sonic said. I looked at Amy and she just winked at me. After that we went through security. The alarm went off on Amy so she took of her ring and went through the metal detector again. And then it went off a second time.

"Huh, I wonder what it could be?" Amy asked. We all thought for a second until Amy pulled out her hammer. A few people gasped as she did but she went through a third time and the alarm didn't go off. "I never knew that was made of metal, I just thought it was magic."

"Uh ma'am, you can't take that onto the plane." The security guard told her.

"Oh that's fine, I have more at home." And with that we got onto the plane. Silver was squeezing my hand to death the whole time and if he had claws like I do they would have been out. We got to our seats and Silver was visibly shaking.

"Why don't you try going to sleep Silver?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea I think. Can I lay my head on your shoulder?" He asked.

"Sure." So he put his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I started stroking the spines on his head and he made what sounded like a purring sound.

"I thought I was the cat here?" I jokingly asked him.

"Maybe I'm a hybrid or something." Silver answered.

"Yeah, maybe if we have kids we'll find out." I have no idea why I said that but it made Silver sit up and look me in the eyes.

"Kids?" He asked.

"Well, you know, if we get that far." I said blushing.

"That's good to know, I think you would be a great mother." Silver said putting his head back on my shoulder. And as he eventually fell asleep I was left thinking how great it is that I have such an understanding boyfriend.

**Silver POV**

Well, I got through that with minimal problems. Blaze is just the greatest. That comment about having kids surprised me though. I don't even know if it's possible for us to have kids, but I know I want some someday. But I'm getting off topic. After we got out of the airport we took a shuttle bus to the condos we were renting. It was better looking than our house.

"Well, I am a doctor." My mom told us as an explanation. "Now you kids be careful, I'm going next door to check on the rest of our group." Yeah, I totally forgot to mention, Shadow and his dad and Maria and her parents were going to be next door. So my mom left us and we talked about what we were going to do.

"Sonic said he was going to take me to dinner somewhere fancy, do you two want to come with us?" Amy asked.

"I would, but I really need to take a bath or shower, or something." I said. Hopefully it isn't a closed in one.

"And I'm not really hungry at the moment, maybe tomorrow." Blaze added.

"Okay. Well if you need us we'll be as far inland as possible." Sonic said as they left. We both laughed at Sonic's comment and then I gave Blaze a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked. "Not that I didn't like it."

"Well, it's for helping me calm down on the plane. I didn't want to do it in front of all those people."

"You're welcome. Now go take your shower, you kinda smell like Marine after she gets off her dad's ship."

"That bad huh?" I asked joking. "You sure you'll be fine here alone?"

"I'm sure I can think of something to do." She told me. And I swear I saw a hint of mischief in her eyes. I disregarded it though as I headed to the bathroom, and I was relieved when I got there. It was huge and roomy and the tub/shower only had a curtain on it. So I took my clothes off and stepped into it. There was a fancy looking keypad on the one wall and when I pushed a button the water came on. I experimented with the other buttons and found out what they did as well. But as I was fascinated with all that stuff, I didn't notice the door to the bathroom open and someone coming in. I didn't realize anything was up until I felt hands massaging my shoulders.

"Man, this shower has everything." I said thinking the hands had come out of the wall because of one of the buttons I had pushed.. "I wonder how I get it to go lower."

"Maybe you should ask the person who owns the hands." Blaze's voice whispered into my ear seductively. She must have thought I was going to freak out because she wrapped her arms around my chest. I tried to sound smooth with my next sentence.

"I thought you would come in here. Couldn't resist seeing me all wet could you?"

"Yeah, let's say it was that." Blaze answered trailing her fingers up my chest. "You still seemed a bit stressed out. I thought I could help you out with that, being the good girlfriend that I am." And with that she spun me around to face her. Before I could say anything she kissed me with a slow sensual kiss. Our bodies just melted together under the heat of the water and we stood there for who knows how long. I finally broke the silence though.

"Have I ever told you hot you look with your fur down?" I asked Blaze moving some of it out of her eyes.

"Well, have I ever told you how hot you are when you're confident?" Blaze countered.

"Really? Well then, how about we take this a little farther?" I said turning off the water and getting out of the shower.

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked amused.

"Take a wild guess." I said with a grin. This is going to be a great vacation, I can just feel it.


	25. Chapter 25

No More Need to Dream Chapter 25

**Amy POV**

The next day we all decided to go to the beach. Well, everyone except Sonic. But I was working on that. I knocked on the door to the room we were sharing to get his attention.

"Sonic, were leaving!" I yelled through the door.

"Good, I don't want to be anywhere near that beach!" He yelled back. I mean I guess he has a good reason to be afraid of swimming. He almost drowned when he was five, but seriously, he doesn't need to be that afraid of just plain old water. I got it in my head that I was going to get him past this fear today if it was the last thing I did. So, to get him out if the room, I had to bring out the big guns. So to speak anyway.

"Hm, your loss. I guess you won't get to see me in my new bikini." I said in a sing-song voice. In less than a second the door cracked open.

"What color is it?" Sonic asked timidly.

"I picked out a blue one just for you." I answered and the door opened all the way.

"Well maybe I could just build a sandcastle or something." Sonic said coming out. Oh, if he only knew. So we all headed to the beach, and it was packed. It looked like everyone had come here for spring break.

"Maybe we should have changed before we got here." Maria said looking around in amazement.

"Well, maybe you two should have, I'm already wearing my swimsuit." Blaze said taking off her shirt and shorts. Then she ran off to find Silver. Lucky boys who only put on swim trunks when they really don't have to. Though the red ones Sonic wears do go well with his blue spines, even if they are a bit faded because they're so old. But I'm getting off topic. Maria and I found the changing tents but Maria was having doubts.

"I'm supposed to change in there? What if someone else tries to come in, or it blows away? I don't want all these people to see me like that." I could understand her reasoning. So I thought for a second and came up with an idea. And it was a kinda romantic one at that.

"You could get Shadow to guard the tent for you. And then he'll be right there to see you in your swimsuit." I suggested.

"That's a good idea Amy, thanks." Maria said as she went off to find him. I love setting things like that up. I should be a wedding planner. Anyway, I changed into my bikini with no complications and found Sonic sitting under one of the umbrellas we brought. I got on my knees behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Ooooh, Amy that feels so good." Sonic said really getting into it.

"How did you know it was me? I could have been anyone." I asked and he turned to face me.

"Well, you're the only girl I know whose fingers are so delicate and strong at the same time. That and I can recognize the way you smell from a mile away."

"Oh really, and what do I smell like?" I whispered into his ear.

"A garden of roses." Sonic said giving me a kiss on my forehead. "But, wow! You look amazing. I thought you didn't like wearing bikinis."

"That was when I was younger and not as comfortable with my body. Plus I knew you would enjoy it."

"You know me well. I wonder if you know what I plan on doing now." He said with a devious grin. But I knew and I beat him to it by kissing him dead on the lips. After we broke apart we just sat and chatted for a while until I saw a chance to bring something up.

"So, have you ever thought about learning how to swim?" I asked simply.

"A few times, but every time I do I freak out and think I'm going to drown."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just think I'm going to be out there all alone and no one will save me. And did you know it's impossible to run fast underwater?"

"No I didn't. But what if I taught you? You know I would save you." Sonic thought it over for a few minutes. "It was just a suggestion."

"Let's do it." Sonic said suddenly standing up. "Silver and Blaze faced their fears, I can too. And if I do drown you can give me mouth to mouth."

"Oh Sonic, what am I going to do with you?" I joked. But my plan worked.

**Blaze POV**

"You know, just because you're stronger doesn't mean you two are going to win." You might be wondering what's going on. Well, Silver and I challenged Shadow and Maria to a game of chicken. So at this moment I'm sitting on Silver's shoulders ready for him to make a move. Although the middle spine on his head was tickling my stomach a bit.

"We'll see about that." Maria countered. Then Shadow took a step forward and me and Maria locked hands.

"You guys should give up." Silver said to Shadow. "We beat Sonic and Amy every time we do this, it's no use."

"Yeah, but that's because you have to do it on land because of Sonic." Shadow said back taking another step forward. Maria was getting the upper hand on me but then I winked at Silver and he used his psychokinesis to trip Shadow. To their credit it didn't make them fall but it gave me enough leverage to knock Maria off Shadow's head.

"I should have known you two had planned to do that." Maria said standing up. "Good game." And so after that we got back to the beach. Silver found an ice cream vendor and we each got a cone.

"Not as good as where I work, but it's good." I commented as we walked down the beach hand in hand. We passed by some tide pools and sand castles, but what really surprised us was who we found on the beach. We walked over to an umbrella and I saw my track coach there.

"Well, if it isn't Blaze and Silver. How are you two doing?" She asked us looking up.

"We're doing okay Mrs. Vanilla. But what are you doing here?" I asked back.

"Teachers and coaches get spring break too you know. I'm here with my daughter and fiancée." That was a surprise to me.

"You're getting married? Do we know the lucky guy?" I asked her.

"You might. In fact here he comes right now." And over came a green crocodile. It took me a few seconds to realize it, but it was Vector the Crocodile, the movie star.

"No way." Silver said in amazement. "How did you two meet?"

"We me at a cafe a few months ago. Vector, these are some of my students."

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking our hands. He was sort of in disguise with a big floppy hat and sunglasses.

"You are my favorite actor ever, you are sooo funny." Silver said as he started fanboying. "Can I have your autograph?" I just facepalmmed in embarrassment.

"Sure, and don't worry I get this all the time." He said the last part to me. After that we talked with them some more, mostly about movies and then we walked back to our spot on the beach.

"Well, if they can make it work together, anything is possible." I said sitting down. "I do wonder how they would have kids though." Silver and I just laughed our heads off at that. This was a very good day all in all.


	26. Chapter 26

No More Need to Dream Chapter 26

**Blaze POV**

You know, I could really get used to this bed me and Silver are sharing in our room of the condo. It was huge and could even be adjusted to how you like to sleep. Though the size thing didn't matter that much since we were always so close together when we slept. But today when I woke up Silver was sitting up in the bed reading something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked stretching out my arms and sitting up myself.

"It's a tourism guide to the island. I picked it up as we left the beach the other day. I was thinking we could do something today and that this would give us some ideas." Silver answered handing the pamphlet to me.

"Did you find anything you'd like to do?" I asked looking for something exciting to do. I found something that could work but this was Silver's idea so we could do his thing first.

"Well, I was thinking of going to this art gallery and museum here. It would give me some inspiration for my photography and it says that they even have some rare gems on loan from Angel Island. What do you think?"

"Eh, it wasn't my first choice, but I think it could be enjoyable. Plus, if we leave early enough we can do what I want to do."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Silver asked moving his head over. I closed the pamphlet quickly.

"You'll just have to see later." I teased him with a kiss on the cheek.

**Silver POV**

After we finalized or plans we got dressed and found our way to the museum. Shadow and Maria decided to come with us as well.

"I can't wait to see the Chaos Emeralds, they were in Ark City once but I was packing to move then and didn't have time to see them." Maria said as we walked in.

"I'm here for the medieval stuff." Shadow added. "Ever since I read all the King Arthur stuff I could get my hands on it's really interested me." And wouldn't you know it, the medieval stuff was first.

"So who is your favorite of the Knights of the Round Table Shadow?" Maria asked Shadow as they started to walk away from Blaze and I.

"Lancelot." I faintly heard him answer. Then I turned back to Blaze. She was looking at this one painting very intently.

"Hey Silver, do you see anything weird about this painting?" She asked me. I looked at it and thought it was pretty normal. There was a pile of armor towards the middle and a man and a woman under a blanket on the bottom left. The whole scene was in a clearing in a forest.

"I don't see what you're seeing Blaze." I stated.

"Look at the people, who do they look like to you?" So I took a better look and my eyes went wide.

"They look like us." I said amazed. Right at that moment one of the curators walked by. I got his attention and asked him a question. "What do you know about this painting?"

"Well, we don't know who painted it for sure but its title is Steamy Knights. It depicts Sir Percival and Sir Galahad's first night as a couple." I was satisfied but Blaze had another question.

"You said they were both knights, how come one of them is a woman?"

"The story goes that when she was old enough Percival decided to become a knight so she could protect her best friend Sir Galahad. Not many people knew who she was until they got married a few years after the events of this painting. Do you have any other questions?" We both shook our heads. "Well then, I thank you for your interest, but I must go. Good day." And he was off. Then Maria ran up and she was freaking out.

"Guys, guys, Shadow disappeared into thin air!" She said yelling.

"What, how?!" I said back. Then, from out of nowhere, Shadow fell from the ceiling. Maria acted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ugh, well that was a trip. Thanks for catching me Maria." He said.

"Dude, what just happened?!" I asked him.

"I touched one of those Chaos Emeralds and accidentally used Chaos Control. I teleported home and back."

"Impressive." Blaze said. Then we all stayed together and toured the rest of the museum. Shadow and Maria decided to go back to their condo afterward but Blaze and I got some lunch.

"So Blaze, you going to tell me what we're doing next?" I asked as I finished. And all she did was grin. I'm a little concerned to say the least.

**Blaze POV**

I got out of the changing room wearing a skin-tight purple suit with a yellow stripe near the chest and one around the legs. Along with the special boots I had on I was all ready for our next activity. Silver didn't believe me at first but I told him I wanted to learn how to ride an Extreme Gear. There was a training course in that pamphlet he had and it caught my eye. Anyway, about a minute later Silver came out of his changing room in his suit. It was mostly black but it had some light blue lines on the torso and gloves.

"Channeling your inner Shadow, huh Silver?" I joked, but damn he looked hot it that suit.

"Well, it was this or the pink one." He said back. Then he got a good look at me. "But your's looks great on you."

"Thanks, maybe I'll keep it if they let me." After that we chose our boards and met our instructor.

"So, I hear that you two are going to be my students today. Well, my name is Wave, Wave the Swallow. I'm the best Extreme Gear mechanic this side of New Babylon." She said shaking our hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wave." Silver said back. "My name is Silver and this is my girlfriend Blaze."

"Did he drag you here?" She asked me.

"Actually this was my idea." I said confidently.

"Hm, interesting." She said back in a tone that I didn't particularly like. And I was right to not feel good, because guess who was hitting on Silver the whole time we were learning to ride our boards. Other than that it was fun, until we were done that is. The final thing we did was to have a race between me and Silver. It was close but Silver beat me by a hair. Now I was all prepared to give him a victory kiss like Cosmo taught us too but, well Wave happened. "It looks like Silver wins." She said. "And I guess I should give him a prize." And with that she forcibly kissed Silver on the mouth. To Silver's credit he tried his best to pull away, but I was livid. I lit a fireball in both of my hands and stood over Wave. She was so scared out of her wits she fell down.

"Don't you ever kiss my boyfriend again or you're going to become friend chicken! Got it!" She nodded and then I grabbed Silver's hand and walked away with him.

"Blaze! I didn't mean to! She just-" I put my finger on his lips to quiet him.

"I know. I saw you try to push her away, so I'm not mad at you. In fact that makes me less angry about the whole thing."

"I'm glad I guess. I mean you know I would never kiss another girl, right?"

"I know.

"Oh, and the next instructor we get will be a guy, preferably one you can beat up."

"Agreed."

"So, what do you want to do now Blaze?" I thought about it for a second and made a snap decision.

"This." I said grabbing Silver's head and kissing him passionately. Hopefully none of this day will come back to bite us later.

**A/N- Silver: Nice shameless plug of one of your own stories with that painting.**

**Me: Hey, it was all I could think of at that moment. Oh, and if anyone is interested in reading it be careful because it's rated M. Oh, and for the suits, Blaze's is supposed to be her Zero Gravity one and Silver's is supposed to be his Secret Freedom Fighters one.**


	27. Chapter 27

No More Need to Dream Chapter 27

**Blaze POV**

"Silver, what's that in your hand?" It was the evening after the Extreme Gear incident and Silver was holding a piece of cloth in his hand.

"It's a blindfold." He answered simply.

"Okay Silver, you know I love you, but I don't think we're that far into our relationship yet." I joked. Silver chuckled slightly and continued.

"That's funny Blaze, but seriously I want to make up for yesterday. But I also want to make it a surprise. So please, just trust me."

"Silver, I do trust you, more than anyone." I said giving him a hug. "So, if you want it to be a surprise, go for it." I turned around and let him put the blindfold around my eyes. Then he did something unexpected and picked me up. He must have felt my confusion because of what he said next.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride my love." He said with a little bit of a fake accent. Then he stepped outside and started flying. Obviously I didn't know where we were going, but it was sort of a good thing since I couldn't look down. After about a minute he stopped flying and started just floating. The air was a bit thinner and chillier as well.

"Are you lost?" I asked him after a few seconds.

"Nope, we're here." Silver said. He used his powers to remove the blindfold from my face and I was amazed. We were floating and had the full moon as a background. I was so distracted that I didn't realize that Silver had stood me up on some sort of psychic platform he was making in the air.

"Silver, this is amazing!" I gasped. "You didn't have to do this for me!"

"Yes I did. You weren't having a good day yesterday and I was partly to blame for it. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't try and make you feel better. I do things like this because I love you so much and because you of all people deserve to be happy." And then he wrapped his arms around me, dipped me down a little, and kissed me with lips full of passion. "I love you so much Blaze, and it hurts me when you're hurt." He said after we broke apart.

"I love you too Silver. I just wish I could do something like this for you though."

"You do. Everyday all the little things you do make me love you more and more. But, we're not done yet. I have something else up my non-existent sleeve." Silver said floating us both down. We landed right next to a small boat in a canal.

"A boat ride through the city sounds like a lot of fun right about now." I said to him.

"I thought it would." But before we could get in we heard someone yell.

"There she is! Get her!" We were cornered by a green hawk and a big gray albatross. They were pissed and both holding guns.

"What do you two want?" Silver asked them. He didn't sound or look scared at all.

"Well it seems your girl here threatened to turn one of our gang into fried chicken. We're here to show you what happens when someone messes with the Babylon Rouges." The green one said.

"We're not scared of the likes of you, right Blaze?" Silver asked even more confidently. Then it hit me what he was about to try to do.

"Silver, you've never done that before." I hissed in between my teeth.

"Don't worry, I've been practicing." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up already!" The hawk said. Then him and his friend pointed their guns at Silver.

"Oooh, I'm so scared, I bet those things are loaded with blanks." Silver mocked them. The hawk just lost it and it would have been funny if they didn't have guns.

"You know what?! Eat lead smart ass!" And they both started firing. I closed my eyes and hid behind Silver and when I opened them about a dozen bullets were floating a few inches away from his face.

"It's a good thing Shadow is such a gun nut. And that he was willing to almost shoot me a couple times so I could do this." Silver said letting the bullets fall. The two birds were totally shocked for a second until the green one snapped out of if some.

"Uh Storm, maybe we should get out of here. We weren't told we were going to have to fight freaking Neo over there." His partner agreed and they ran off. But then the big guy tripped and his gun fell out of his hand. Everything went south after that. All I remember is a sharp pain in my leg and then passing out.

**Sonic POV**

Amy and I we're playing Scrabble at in the living room of the condo when the phone rang. Mom answered it and it didn't sound good.

"Silver, calm down. Where are you and what happened? Oh my! We'll be there as soon as possible." She turned to us. "Silver and Blaze are at the hospital. They almost got mugged but Blaze accidentally got shot."

"Then what are we doing sitting around here?! I'll get Shadow and he and I will run there with Maria and Amy. You and Shadow's dad take the car." I said. The four of us were at the hospital in two minutes flat. We all saw Silver in the waiting room with tears in his eyes. Amy went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Silver, what happened?" She asked. So Silver explained.

"Well yesterday the girl who taught us to ride Extreme Gear forcibly kissed me and blaze threatened her to leave me alone. Tonight we came to find out that she's part of a gang and her buddies came and found us and held us at gunpoint. I baited them into shooting at me and I caught all the bullets to scare them off. But then one of them dropped their gun and it went off and hit Blaze in the leg. I flew here as fast as I could. She was losing a lot of blood, I just hope she makes it." On closer inspection I could see all the blood all over his spines. I knew I had to be the one to instill confidence in him or we were all going to lose it.

"Silver, it's going to be okay. Blaze is a fighter and I'm sure that in whatever part of her mind that's conscious she's thinking of you and fighting because of it. So don't lose hope, it's the best thing you can have at a time like this." That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"You're right Sonic. I did my best to save her, now I just need to keep hoping." He said. A few minutes later the adults showed up and he explained what happened again. The longer and longer this went on the more and more we were all on pins and needles. But finally the doctor came out.

"Are you the girl's legal guardian?" He asked our mom. She nodded and he continued. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news." Please, for Silver's sake, say that Blaze is okay.


	28. Chapter 28

No More Need to Dream Chapter 28

**Silver POV**

After I had explained to my mom what happened and Sonic tried to reassure me I just zoned out. I hardly noticed the doctor coming into the waiting room since I had my head in my hands. I heard him talking to my mom but didn't pay attention. That is until I felt someone's hand shaking my shoulder.

"Silver, Silver. Hey snap out of it!" Sonic said clapping his hands in front of my face.

"What?! Can't you see I'm doing my Shadow impression!" I snapped at him. But to his credit, Sonic stayed calm.

"Didn't you just hear what the doctor said? Blaze is going to be okay!" That snapped me out of my funk for about a second.

"Well, that's a relief. Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing other than the bullet broke one of the bones in her leg and that she'll have to have a cast for about a month." It wasn't the greatest news but I was relieved. That is until I remembered what was next week. I kept silent, but Sonic finally snapped. He grabbed me by the chest fur and took me outside.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" I snapped at him.

"What's yours! Blaze is fine and you're acting like such a sad sack. It's depressing everyone."

"Well, wouldn't you act the same if Amy was about to break up with you?" That took Sonic back some.

"Wait a second, Blaze broke up with you?" He asked.

"Not yet, but why shouldn't she? I couldn't protect her from two measly guys and now I've taken away her ability to run fast long enough so she can't compete in the track Regionals. She's going to kill me!"

"Silver, you know Blaze isn't like that. I think you're tired and overreacting since it's two in the morning." In hindsight he was right about me being tired, but at that moment I wasn't in a reasonable mood. "Go to her room and try to sleep. It's room 553."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, it isn't going to be good."

**Blaze POV**

The first time I came to it was pitch black in the room I was in. All I could see was a pair of golden eyes pacing back and forth. Every once in a while they would look over to me and make a sniffling sound. But the person never noticed I was awake. I took comfort in thinking it was Silver and let the painkillers float me back into my dreams. I dreamt of me and Silver owning our own house and living together. It had a huge backyard with a swing set in it for any possible kids. We didn't have any yet in the dream but that was okay. After that I woke up for real. I saw Silver sleeping in the chair with his mouth open snoring. My leg still hurt, but I still giggled at it. It was loud enough to wake Silver up, but wow he looked like crap, probably more than I did at the moment. His eyes were all bloodshot and his spines were drooping down. And it looked like he had been crying as well, which could explain the sniffling. So I put on the best smile I could and spoke up.

"Good morning Silver. How's my handsome hero doing?" I asked him. I never did get to thank him for saving me.

"I'm fine." Silver said quietly. If all the other stuff didn't clue me in, that did. Something was up.

"Silver, are you sure you're okay, you don't look so good. And why were you crying, did I scare you that bad?" He mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What? I didn't hear that."

"Because I couldn't protect you!" He yelled pretty loudly. "Now your leg is broken, you can't run in the Regionals next week, and you're going to break up with me because of it." I was shocked at what he said. He must have not been thinking right.

"Silver, how much did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"Oh don't go all Sonic on me, I'm thinking completely straight right now!" He said still angry at himself. Okay, if that's the way it's going to be I'm going to have to do something drastic.

"I bet I can prove your theory about me wrong." I said getting fake angry.

"Yeah, how?"

"Come over here and find out." I said sternly. So he walked back over to the bed. "Closer." He got as close as he could. Suddenly I grabbed him by the chest fur and pulled his head close to mine. "You can be so naive sometimes, but that's why I love you." It was an awkward position to be sure but I got a good kiss out of it.

"Well, you sure know how to let a guy down easily." Silver said sarcastically. It was a start at least.

"Silver, do you really think I blame you for what happened? It's mostly my fault for aggravating that girl's friends. And just think of what would have happened if you hadn't caught all those bullets. I'd be in much worse shape than this since I'm pretty sure I can't melt lead with my fire."

"I guess so." He was coming around.

"And about my running, my leg will heal eventually and the team still had next year to win a bunch of stuff. I'm more upset that you thought I would break up with you."

"Well, I just get this feeling that you're way too good for me. You're probably going to be a famous athlete some day, and you're already beautiful. And the you have me, coming from a broken family not even knowing if we could have children. It's just a matter of time until you realize it too." I have never seen Silver so depressed in my life. Come on, think of something.

"How about we get a blood test then?" I suggested.

"What?"

"We're already in a hospital, I say we let them take our blood and see if we're compatible." Silver thought it over for a minute.

"Okay, call the doctor." He said. So an hour later the doctor came back in with the results.

"Well, it seems you two could possibly have healthy kids, but aren't you a bit young for that?"

"We are, I'm just trying to prove a point to him." I turned to Silver. "Silver, I. Love. You. Okay? The only reason I would leave you is if you cheated on me or kept being depressing like you are now. And you already told me you would never do the first one, so you know what you have to do."

"I guess I am being a bit crazy. I did only get like an hour of sleep." That reminded me of earlier.

"Was that you pacing back and forth earlier?"

"Yeah."

"You stayed with me all night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your eyes helped me feel safe enough to fall back asleep. You make me feel safe all the time and that's another reason why I love you."

"It's better than living on the edge I guess." He joked.

"See, there's the Silver we all know and love. It's a good thing too, especially with us going home."

"Why is that?" Silver asked confused.

"Well, someone has to help me bathe myself with this cast on." Silver's eyes widened and that's when I knew he was all mine again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Okay, the idea for this chapter came to me when I realized I made a mistake about something. How could Sonic and Silver be brothers and in the same grade if they aren't twins? So yeah, you find out that Sonic is adopted in this chapter. Take that as you will.**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 29

**Blaze POV**

Needless to say our vacation was cut a few days short because of my injury. One good thing though was that Silver was way too tired and focused on me to freak out about being on the plane. For the next month I had to use crutches to walk around so I bet I'll have some better upper body strength for next year's track season. And speaking of that, Amy and the others got destroyed at the Regionals. But they showed that we might have a chance next year when we are at full strength. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary happened. The day I got out of my cast was the day of Sonic's birthday. Silver and I went to his mother's office to get it removed then the three of us would go home and help Amy set up the party.

"Well dear, the x-rays say you're all healed up and right as rain. Now let's see about getting that cast off." Silver's mom said pulling out a pair of scissors. She made a cut in the outer layer of gauze and started to unfurl it. Then I slipped my leg out of the inside layer.

"How does it feel Blaze?" Silver asked.

"It feels okay." I said tentatively as I swung my legs out over the hospital bed.

"Why don't you try standing up?" Silver's mom suggested. So I put my feet on the ground and lifted my body off the bed. And then immediately proceeded to almost fall over. Silver caught me though so no harm done. "You may want to be careful though. I'm going to give you some information on some physical therapy exercises you can do to strengthen your leg back up."

"Thank you, I think that's a good idea Mrs. Hedgehog."

"You're welcome. Now you two run along, something came up and I need to meet someone here before I go home." Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Silver's mom is dating Shadow's did since he got divorced. It's kinda weird if you ask me but Silver and Sonic seem to be okay with it. Anyway, as we left the doctor's office Silver started talking.

"So Blaze, Sonic isn't the only one celebrating something today. I've got something special planned for us after his party."

"Really? What is it?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, I want to keep it a surprise, but let's just say I have my own physical therapy plan for you." He whispered into my ear confidently. It gave me goosebumps and I loved it. Anyway, we got home and had the party. I got Sonic a new watch and Silver got him a new pair of shoes, but apparently they were special shoes.

"These are actually shoes that can train you to run faster. Tails and I worked on them so they can replicate my psychokinesis to slow you down when you wear them. Then when you take them off your leg muscles will be stronger and you'll run faster." Silver explained.

"That's pretty sweet guys, thanks." Sonic said fist bumping him and then Tails. Then his mother came into the room.

"Sonic, can you come into the kitchen, I have some important things to talk to you about." She asked him.

"Sure thing Mom." He said going in there. The party was pretty much over at that point and everyone except Amy had left. We were all watching TV in the living room when Sonic came back in. "Guys, can I talk to you?" He asked us.

"Of course you can Sonic." I said turning the TV off.

"What's up?" Silver asked.

"Well, you guys know how I'm adopted right?" We nodded. "Well Mom just gave me the address where my biological mother lives." That certainly was interesting.

"So what are you thinking Sonic?" Silver asked.

"I think I want to go meet her, but will you guys come with me for back-up?"

"Of course we will Sonikku." Amy said giving him a hug. "I hope she likes me though, we're going to be related soon."

"Me too. Oh, and apparently I have actual siblings too. But don't worry Silver, you'll always be my brother."

"Is that such a good thing?" Silver joked and we all laughed. After that the day went pretty normal until I went to my room to go to sleep. I opened the door to see Silver laying on the bed facing me with a red rose in his mouth. And he was wearing a pair of red boxers as well. But what really turned me on was what he was doing with his psychokinesis. He was slowly making me walk towards him while taking my clothes off until I was only in my underwear. Then he laid me on the bed and started floating above me.

"I'm liking this show of confidence from you, but do you think you can keep up, I've been waiting for this for a month or so."

"Blaze, I am going to rock your world. You got to remember I've been waiting for a month as well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked pulling him down. I'm so glad that cast is gone.

**Silver POV**

The next day we all drove/ran to the address Mom gave Sonic. Sonic was hesitant to knock on the door though.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." He replied.

"Well that's why you have us." I said coming up next to him. Then Sonic knocked on the door. A lavender hedgehog woman opened it and spoke.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um yeah, my name is Sonic and I'm your son." Sonic said bluntly.

"Oh yes, I got a letter saying you would be coming. You and your friends are welcome to come inside." So we walked inside and sat on her couch. "Feel free to eat some of the cookies on the table."

"Thank you." Sonic said and we each took one. A few minutes later she came back in. "So, what should we call you so it's not uncomfortable?"

"My name is Aleena so how about that?" But before we could say anything else there was another knock on the door. "If that's who I think it is, you'll want to meet them." Aleena said getting up and answering it. Then two other hedgehogs came into the house, a dark magenta girl and a green guy.

"Is that our brother?" The girl said pointing at Sonic.

"It sure us Sonia."

"And whose the hot girl next to him?" The green guy asked.

"My fiancée." Sonic said in a 'don't you dare try anything' tone while putting his arm around Amy protectively.

"I meant the cat." He said sitting next to Blaze and putting his arm around her shoulder. Oh no he didn't. "So hot stuff, how's it going?"

"Well, this guy I just met is hitting on me and I think my boyfriend is jealous to the point of wanting to kill him." Blaze said with a straight face.

"Oh, pothead is your boyfriend?" Blaze nodded. "Sorry." And so we all calmed down after that. Sonic's 'family' was actually kinda cool. His mother was really nice and his siblings were in a band together. We left on good terms and invited them to Sonic and Amy's wedding and then decided to come visit on a regular basis.

"So guys, looks like we have some new family."

"Yeah, but your brother is kinda out there."

"Do my spines really look like that?"

**A/N- Me: So, the next chapter is the last one. It leads into a sequel though, so don't kill me. And also, the sequel isn't my next story either. I wonder how much hate I'm going to get for this**.

**Silver: Oh, come on man, you're fans are good and reasonable people. And you always tell the truth to them, so it's pretty much a guarantee you'll write the sequel.**

**Me: Well, when you put it that way. Thanks man.**

**Silver: No problem. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- And here we are at the end. Thanks go out to Al, yowane haku, Thyd the Hedgehog, ShadowEatsSkittlez, Steve993, alwaysdoubted, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, iggyrules517, Savvy0417, PeaceLoveSonicandChao, bearvalley3365, Dust the Hedgehog, Al123, layla the cat, AuoraBlaze, Xxmysterious1xX, Silvaze fan, BloodLily16, Blazelvr, DeLuna The Cat, Nova Lioness, blaze flames, TailsDoll13, sssabr, AJ the Hedgehog, and all the guest reviews that didn't give names for reviewing. Right now this is the 2nd most reviewed Silver/Blaze story an it's all because of you guys. Though I have a feeling That the #3 story _Gray Flame _will pass it the next time the author updates because that's a good story too. But enough chit-chat, here's the last chapter.**

No More Need to Dream Chapter 30

**Silver POV**

"I'm happy for you bro. You deserve this day more than anyone. So just relax and remember that Amy is probably going through the same thing." It's Sonic and Amy's wedding day and Sonic was reasonably nervous, so as his best man I had to calm him down some.

"You're right Silver, thanks. Mom, what about you, do you think I'm making a good decision?"

"Of course I do Sonic. Amy is a wonderful person to get married to and she really does love you a lot. No couple is perfect, but you two are really close."

"You guys are great, and I love you both. But can you give me a few minutes alone though please?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing dear." Mom said and we left. "You did a good job calming him down."

"Well, I'm his brother and best man, it's in my job description." I joked. Then I thought about something she said. "Did you really mean what you said about Sonic and Amy?"

"Yes I did. There is only one other couple I know of that is more fit for each other than Sonic and Amy."

"Really, who would they be?" I asked as we walked. Before Mom could answer though we met up with Blaze.

"You know who they are, just think for a few seconds and you'll get it. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." So she walked away and I finally got a good look at Blaze. She was wearing a yellow strapless dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of matching heels. Her fur was down around her neck too and she had a light touch of makeup on.

"What was your mom talking about?" Blaze asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sonic and Amy being a good couple and a couple who she thinks is closer than them two. But, changing topics here, you look amazing."

"Hey, you don't look half bad yourself." I was wearing an all white suit with black buttons and a black belt. I also had a regular black tie on.

"I sure do." I said with a smirk. "But I wish this was a bow tie."

"Well, I hate these yellow heels so we're even. Is Sonic ready?"

"I think he is. Do I even have to ask about Amy?"

"She's been waiting for this day since their first date, I think she's more than ready." I chuckled a bit at that, but it was true.

"Then let's so get our friends married." I said turning around to go find the other groomsmen so we could begin. But then an arm pulled me back and spun me around. A pair of lips connected to mine and arms snaked around my neck. I love it when Blaze does stuff like this.

"That was for the compliment. And because we may be too busy the rest of the day to think about us."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." I said as the music started playing. "Let's make this day special." And when Blaze took my hand, I finally realized who my mom was talking about.

**Blaze POV**

The wedding started right on time at 3 PM, and I was having a hard time not imagining this being my wedding. But that day will come, hopefully soon. Anyway, the first person to walk down the aisle was one of Amy's younger cousins as the flower girl. Then it was Silver and me. We locked our arms together and I felt really happy even though I didn't have much family in attendance. We got to the front and went to out respective sides. Silver flashed me a smile that made me blush and then everyone else came out. First was Shadow and Maria and then Tails and Cosmo. Then it was Sonic and his mother, well adopted mother. His real family was there but they were in the front row seats. The last two to come down the aisle was Amy and her father. He looked so proud of her and Sonic's jaw just dropped at the sight of Amy. He came to his senses though when she stood next to him. When everyone was ready Dr. Kintobor, our school principal who aslo had the ability to marry people, started talking.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful day to join these two young lovers together in holy matrimony. Now, before I begin, does anyone here have a good reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything as expected and he continued. "Good. Now who gives this woman up for marriage?" Amy's father stood up.

"I do." He answered.

"Okay then, you two said you had vows, so as you say them give each other your rings. Sonic, you go first." Sonic took out Amy's ring and placed it on her finger.

"Amy, I give you this ring as a promise that I will love you as long as I live and that I will never run away from you again. You deserve to have a happy, loving life and I'm going to try my best to give you that. You are the only woman for me, and I'm sorry I took so long to figure that out." I could see some people in the crowd tearing up and I'll admit I was too a little bit. Amy spoke up before we all broke down and I appreciated it.

"Sonic, I also give this ring as a promise to love you for as long as I live. I mean, I think I loved you the second I met you all those years ago. And yeah, I may have done some crazy things to try and get you to admit your feelings for me, but it worked out in the end. I promise to be as patient and dedicated as I was then all throughout this marriage and just to warn you, I will still be jealous at other girls, so you better watch yourself." A few people including Sonic chuckled at that which probably stopped some people from breaking down crying. Dr. Kintobor took a deep breath and continued.

"Now for the important stuff. Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, do you take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sonic said confidently. Then Dr. Kintobor turned to Amy.

"Amy Rose, do you-"

"I do!" Amy said cutting him off. Then she started blushing. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself."

"It's okay, we all have our moments. Dr. Kintobor said calmly. "So, by the power vested in me by the planet of Mobius, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sonic then lifted up Amy's veil and did just that. You couldn't ask for a more perfect wedding.

**Silver POV**

After the wedding we had the reception at the park across from the building we had the wedding in. It was a nice summer day so the weather was good. When everyone was seated to eat it was my time to give the best man's speech. So I stood up and gave it.

"Sonic, when I look at you and Amy I see what I want from my future. A loving life full of endless possibilities. You know, I still remember the day you finally admitted to me you liked Amy. Your whole attitude changed right then for the better and here we are today at your wedding reception. I wish you two the best of luck even though you probably don't need it." I thought it was an okay speech. Anyway, after that there was eating and dancing and Amy smushing cake in Sonic's face. I even got a picture of that last one. Eventually though Sonic and Amy were about to leave for their honeymoon. But before they stepped into the limo Amy threw her bouquet behind her back. And I won't lie, I may have manipulated it with my psychokinesis so Blaze could catch it, but I doubted anyone noticed. Well, that is until Blaze walked up to me.

"I saw what you did." She said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked faking innocence.

"Yeah, like you think me, your best friend and girlfriend, wouldn't notice a light blue aura around these flower when they were in the air."

"Oh yeah, that. I guess I did do that." I said still playing along.

"Are you trying to tell me something with these?" Blaze asked hopefully.

"Maybe." I was loving every second of this.

"Silver, sometimes you drive me crazy, you know?"

"Yeah, but you know you love it." And before she could respond I kissed her on the lips.

"Correction, I love you Silver." She said as we broke apart.

"And I love you Blaze." Then I thought of something. "Hey, Sonic and Amy are going to be gone for a while. We're going to have the house all to ourselves!"

"You get excited over the smallest things."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you want to go see if there's anymore cake?"

"I'd love to Silver." Sometimes your dreams really do come true. One of mine did, now I just have to work on the other. And I'm happy to say Blaze will be a part of it, and many more dreams to come.

**A/N- So like I said before, there will be a sequel, but I won't be doing it next. My next story is still about Silver and Blaze, but it's a little darker and more mature than this one. So much so I feel like I have to give it an M rating, not for just the few sex scenes that will be in it but for the topics I cover in it like homelessness and things like that. Anyway, thanks for reading all the way through. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
